Untold
by Rebel15
Summary: Callie is a famous film actress and Arizona is one of the top surgeons. What happens when they meet after 12 years? Are they destined to be together? Will they realize their undeniable feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey folks! I am back with a brand new story of Callie and Arizona. But this is an AU story. The concept of Callie a film actress might not be new, but the way the story goes, it is my way to see them together.**

 **Guys, I want you to let me know your suggestions and tips about the story line. I am still figuring out it. So your reviews will lead me to navigate through the story.**

 _And to my previous readers, welcome back to my world again. My world where everything is messy and complicated, but it's worth it._

 _ **And the shit what is happening on Grey's- I JUST HOPE THAT SARA DOES NOT LEAVE BREAKING OUR CALZONA HEARTS.**_

 **Chapter** 1

Arizona has come to the hospital in the middle of the night receiving an emergency call, but she feels annoyed seeing a big crowd just in front of the hospital, _who has come? This is pure pain,_ she thinks. As soon as she enters, the duty nurse comes running towards her, "Dr. Robbins, we have an important patient," the nurse says excitedly. "All tiny humans are important for me," Arizona feels more annoyed, _who knows who is this? It must be a big shot, as there is a huge crowd of the reporters in front of the hospital_. She even does not bother to ask and the nurse also keeps quite noticing the pissed off face of the head of the pediatrics.

Arizona wears her lab coat and goes to the cabin to check the patient. Entering the cabin, she finds a 3 or 4 years boy on the bed and there are group of other people crowding inside the room. "Hi, I am Dr. Robbins. What happened?" Arizona gently starts examining the boy. "He fainted suddenly," a young woman replies. Arizona assumes her to be the mother. Before she could ask any further question, somebody enters into the room, "I have talked to daddy, he would arrange the best medical care for Nick" and Arizona turns to see who she is.

The brown and blue eyes meet with each other and Arizona feels a strong lump in her throat, Callie Torres- the famous film actress. So, this is the reason why the reporters are here. Arizona somehow manages to turn back to the kid and resumes examining him, although she feels that she is unable to hold the stethoscope properly. She swallows hard and tries to concentrate on the boy.

On the other hand, Callie just stands at the door frozen. Seeing Arizona Robbins is the last thing, she has expected tonight. "Callie, doctor is checking him," somebody informs her, whereas somebody else says, "if Callie wants, we can take him to the best doctor of the country."

Another young woman informs Arizona, "Dr. Robbins, this is the famous Callie Torres, the famous film actress. You know her I am sure".

Arizona listens to all these, but she does not reply and continues doing what she has been doing. But, the nurse replies excitedly, "who doesn't know her?" Arizona blinks her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears, she bites her lower lips, _I cannot cry in front of her… she is no one to me and I do not know her_.

Callie slowly moves towards the other side of the bed where she has the full view of Arizona. But, the doctor even does not look at her. Arizona starts giving instruction to the nurse avoiding even the slight eye contact with Callie. Contrarily, Callie keeps looking at her and almost saving every move of Dr. Arizona Robbins. All Callie remembers about Arizona is a 17 years thin, cute dimpled blonde, who had the best smile in the world. Now in front of her is standing a mature woman with all grown up curves in that slim body. Arizona's hair is tied in a messy bun with clutch clip almost on the top of her head; thus blonde curls are hanging from both sides of her face. Callie notices her sharp jaw line, the side of her cheek, the way she is holding the stethoscope, her perky voice, and above all the way Arizona is avoiding any sort of eye contact with her.

Arizona can feel the eyes on her- her throats are completely dry- _all I need is to go home and forget that I have ever met Callie Torres_. Finally, Arizona looks at her direction, but makes the eye contact with the other woman, "I have to run some tests before I tell anything. You have to stay in the hospital for a while till the test results are with us" she starts leaving.

"Doctor, this is Callie Torres, I guess you did not realize and Nick is her nephew," a man informs Arizona from behind. Arizona does not stop.

"She is so full of air," Callie's assistant, Joy comments.

Not looking at anybody Callie simply says, "Okay, I will come back in the morning, I am tired." Then she turns to Aria, "let me know, if you need anything". As soon as she comes out reporters start questioning her about the little boy and the movie. Usually Callie is enthusiastic with the reporters, but tonight she just gets into her car directly, "drive me home," she orders Joy. Joy does not question, but she also does not understand the reason of Callie's sudden change of mood. She has been working with Callie for last five years and there were very few occasions when Callie behaved like this.

Arizona comes back in her dark bedroom and lies down straight on her back. "Why is this happening? 12 years! I would probably never able to forget" Arizona says loudly. Although, she did not make any eye contact, she saw the glimpses of those deep brown eyes. She has seen Callie numerous times on TV even if she has always tried to avoid seeing Callie even on TV. However, seeing those brown eyes piercing her was a different experience. Arizona is not sure, but she feels that Callie's eyes were kind of happily shocked seeing her. _Why would be she happy seeing me? She is a coward…I hate her._

After coming back home, Callie directly goes to the bar counter and pours a glass of wine. Her eyes have started glistening. "… she hates me… for all these 12 years" Callie pants, but cannot forget the way Arizona ignored her, as if she was not there, as if she did not mean anything to her.

 **Please leave a review just to let me know how you feel about the plot. Reviews are important for me as I always say I am a readers' writer. I will write the way my readers want me to write. So, I need to know.**

 **CONFESSION:** writing has been a relief to me to be honest. It gives me an opportunity to enjoy that life what I always want for myself. The undeniable love that I have for someone, this is the only way to express myself- to love her and to say sorry to myself for choosing a fake life over the uncontrollable love, I feel everyday- every moment… I just want to stop loving her…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm happy that you liked the first chapter. I'm also super glad seeing my previous awesome readers coming back for this one and I see some new names too. Welcome again.**

 ** _Helena_** **, where have you been during the last few chapters of the last story? I thought you were not reading me anymore…**

 _"_ _Someday, you will be everything to somebody"_

 _Does everyone is that lucky in life?_

 **Chapter 2**

"Arizona, can you please tell me why you are in this grumpy mood since morning?" Teddy asks her grabbing by her arms. She is almost annoyed because of Arizona's cranky mood since morning. Usually, Arizona has a very pleasant personality, though she is never open about herself to other people, she is a friendly person at the hospital.

"Nothing, I'm just in a bad mood", Arizona walks towards Nick's room. She is feeling more annoyed thinking about the possibility of meeting the actress. Last night was the horrible night in years-she barely could close her eyes.

Teddy does not reply- she knows that Arizona will not open up right now. She follows Arizona to Nick's cabin, since she is kind of interested to meet Callie Torres, if by chance she is there.

Callie hesitantly steps into the hospital and immediately is crowded by people. Sometimes, Callie hates this attention, although she knows that this is a part of her life. Somehow Joy and her bodyguard navigate her through the increasing gathering to Nick's cabin.

"Hey, how is Nick?" Callie asks Nick's mother, Aria. Aria and Nick came to visit her for holidays. Callie really loves this boy- he is such a cutie and she would do everything to make sure that Nick is okay.

"He seems to be okay," Aria answers.

Callie quickly kisses on Nick's soft cheek and tickles him, "baby, I will see you soon. Get well," she kisses him one more time and quickly moves saying a quick goodbye to Aria. She does not want to face Arizona.

As she hurriedly opens the door, somebody bumps onto her and out of reflex she catches the falling person. In slow motion, just like in movies, Callie discovers golden haired head on her shoulder and soft body pressed against her. The smell of those hair and the feelings of having her in her arms, she would never forget. All these seem so familiar to her. And this smell she would never forget even in thousands years also-Callie knows that only one person in this whole world could smell like this-like candy-a smell which used to drive her crazy years back.

And for Arizona, all she could remember is how a pair of strong hands has saved her. She feels a shiver down her spin, which she has not felt in years. "I am sorry…" those momentarily warm feelings are completely gone, when Arizona looks up. The bluest eyes become cold like ice making Callie releasing the soft body immediately. But, still they have a moment together- both of them look at each other's eyes after so many years. The blue eyes are full of pain and hatred. It takes few extra minutes for Arizona to get back from those deep brown eyes, which she has not forgotten all these years.

"Hi," Callie manages to say. Arizona, instead of replying tries to get rid of Callie's laced hands around her. But, Callie is holding her tightly and Arizona sees a small smile has started playing on her lips. Callie actually has forgotten that there are other people in this room too, "how are you?" she says in a voice full of emotion and pain, as if she has been waiting for this moment for ages. Callie means every word of these- she always wanted to know how Arizona Robbins was.

Hearing these words an intolerable anger fumes inside of Arizona. Arizona pushes the other woman away from her almost furiously. Callie's back slightly bangs on the door due to the fierce push and Arizona just passes her away towards Nick. Teddy observes the whole thing shockingly. She has never seen her friend like this- they are friends for enough time to understand her behavior.

Callie embarrassingly looks at Joy and starts walking to the exit door, to the back of the hospital. Aria also has noticed this encounter and now she is sure that there is something between these two- the way they have been behaving since yesterday, it proves that there is something only they know.

Callie wears her sunglasses while walking quickly to the back exit to avoid meeting anybody, "Joy, get the car at the emergency exit," somehow she manages to say while controlling her tears. Callie feels pain right in her heart. She has never known that she could feel this type of pain only by a pair of icy eyes- eyes full of hatred. _The way she has pushed me away, as if I am an infection_ , Callie's eyes start streaming unconsciously. _This time, I have to talk to her. I cannot live my life when I know this one person hates me from her core. Arizona, I let you walk away from me once, but this time I'm gonna make you listen to me, at least for once._

"What was that?" Teddy catches the flying doctor as soon as she comes out of the room.

"Means what?" Arizona walks faster.

"You know her?" Teddy says with a slight doubt.

"Teddy, please let it go" Arizona almost begs, as she cannot handle all these questions. What she has done few minutes back, she also knows she should not have done this. But, having Callie so near to her body, she was about to drop every resistance she had built up over the past years. Still, she can feel those hands around her waist. Arizona feels like a defeated person- _I can win over everything and everybody, but not with this woman. She has grown up into a beautiful woman- more beautiful than on screen_ , Arizona cannot help but thinking.

"But, you should not have done this, you know," Teddy lets it go for the time being.

Arizona comes back to her office and flops down on her chair. She does not want to meet Callie Torres anymore- Calliope Iphegenia Torres. After all these years too, Calliope has that effect on her. She closes her eyes with an attempt to stop the uncontrollable tears those are about to flow. She chokes and bites her bottom lip _\- I cannot let her destroy my mental peace again- not again after 12 years_.

"Robbins, I hear Callie- _the Callie_ is here," Alex bursts into the room.

"Alex- go away," Arizona glares at him.

"Oh tell me about her. She looks so hot on TV," Alex literally drools thinking about Callie.

"My patient is a baby, not her," Arizona replies annoyingly.

"Dude! Come on you also should feel like me, after all you are also a fan of boobs and…" Alex smirks.

"Karev?" Arizona now starts smiling noticing Alex's funny face.

"Tell me about her. I can pass an entire night just only watching her hips- have you seen the way she sways them?"

Arizona remembers that Callie had this special ability even 12 years back also and those killer eyes. Arizona feels suffocated, "Alex, I need to go for a coffee, I will talk to you later".

"Next time, I will go to the round with you…" Alex leaves quickly.

In the car, Joy looks at Callie offering a tissue to her.

"Would you like to talk about this?"

"No…"

"Callie, I don't think this will bring any good to your career"

"What do you mean?" Callie snaps at her.

"I don't know how you know the doctor- but I have noticed your expression whenever you see her"

"Joy…I'm not in a mood to talk about all these"

"Callie, I'm worried about your career… there are two big projects are on the way… and if you do anything like this, you might lose them…" Joy says looking away.

"Joy, right now I am feeling like a loser- wait… what?" Callie suddenly realizes the meaning of her words, "why I will lose anything just because of having an old friend"

"Callie, you also know that it is not meeting an old friend… see, I am not against this, but you were never into girls… so there are things to discuss, you know…"

"I don't know"

"Relax, we will talk about this when time will come, but I want you to be sure whatever you do"

"hmmm…."

"I'm with you…"

"umm…Thank you"

"By the way, she is very pretty and …" Joy stops.

"and….and what?" Callie asks protectively.

"and very hot…not that I'm interested in," Joys replies with a wink.

"Yes, she is… the prettiest…" Callie says while giving Joy a happy glare, "and of course hot but only for me…" Callie feels relieved after kind of expressing herself a little to her assistant. She believes in Joy, in fact, she has to believe in her assistant as she is the one who takes care of both her personal as well as private life. Callie is happy that Joy is not judgmental towards her feeling for Arizona- the feelings, she still has to understand first.

 ** _In love, everyone wants to be reciprocated! I keep claiming that I'm okay if she does not love me back, but I know how much I really really want her to love me back…she does not text back and I feel like dying thousands of times in an hour and she finds this silly. Hey, love itself is a silly feeling…but still we fall in love and love being silly at least for once for that one person. *Sign* Love has brought the philosopher in me!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear **Helena** , it's okay…I missed you though…keep reading…and hey... my girl is not crazy…she is just not into me…

Hi **Valley-10** , welcome to the story and **YOU ARE THE FIRST REVEIWER** -thanks..thanks… I'm curious about your assumptions. Please let us know what you think about the past before I post the next chapter. That would be fun for me as a writer…I'm now truly curious… _Please post this in the review section_ …this would be fun.

Hey **tweetygurl42** **,** I just need _her-nobody else_ , but thanks anyways- you always have been so kind and I appreciate that you take time to comment … _always_ …

Hmm… **Calzonafan123** , I feel bad that you didn't like the last chapter that much… please, be little patient…they simply cannot jump into talking when they met after 12 years considering their painful past…but thanks that you took time to review…

 **AZsgirl** **,** **Ican63** **,** **oniao33** **,** **callietic** **,** **Ican63** **,** **flaca28** **, Imlovinit ,** **Chopper79** **,** **mientosz** **,** **socalzona, bluesky25 and two other guests (please write names)** …I LOVE YOU ALL… trust me, I'll keep writing just for you… and I'll write as the way you want…

 **This is a transition chapter towards the flashback chapters. The next two chapters will be about flashbacks of 12 years back.**

 **Chapter 3**

Callie has a romantic scene today with Mark, the hero of the movie, who happens to be her friend too. But, after couple of shots also she is unable to portray the love on camera. It never happens. Usually, she is very good in romantic scenes, but today she seems to be so distracted. After half of the day, the director calls it a day, "Cal, we will shoot it tomorrow. You seem not to be okay".

"Yeah, I am worried for Nick,"

"Okay, take rest and we will shoot tomorrow".

Mark comes running with a magazine article, "Callie, see this is working,"

"What's that?"

"Remember, we did a PR reporting last month about our being in a relationship?" Mark says enthusiastically.

"Oh! Good- people love to believe in lies," Callie says flat.

"If you want, it can be true also, you know what I mean!" seductively Mark rubs Callie's arms.

"Stay away, Mark. This is just for the movie- only publicity," Callie says angrily. She has slept Mark for few times, but she is not romantically interested in him, although he is.

"okay… chill….but you enjoyed our last time together…" Mark smiles big.

"Mark, that's just one time…and forget about that"

"Cal, come on…"Marks tries to convince Callie.

"Joy, let's go home!" Callie says dejectedly.

"Would you like to go to hospital? Dr. Robbins will discuss about Nick this afternoon. Aria was asking for you," Joy informs.

Callie does not want to face those eyes again, but at the same time, she feels an unruly desire to see her again, "okay, let's go, but I will take the back door and make it sure that I have the privacy".

Callie enters through the back door, which is near to PEDs floor. While crossing the hall, suddenly she notices the name plate on a particular door, "Dr. Arizona Robbins, Head of Pediatrics". Callie's legs stop walking as if by default. She takes the turn and unconsciously starts walking towards that door. She stops just in front of the door and gently touches the name "Arizona". Callie murmurs slowly, "Arizona Robbins…. Arizona", as if she tastes the name in her mouth. After few minutes, when she is about to retreat, abruptly the door opens and it's Arizona, "you?" seeing Callie standing right in front of her, she immediately takes two steps back.

"Hey, so are we going…." Alex stops right behind of Arizona, "holy ghost!"

Arizona just moves away from the door.

"Please, come in… you are Callie Torres," Alex is unable to believe that the hot Callie is standing just there.

"I mean, yes…I wanted to know about Nick…I mean…I will," Callie rambles.

Alex feels little surprised seeing the confident actress so nervous, but he is too busy to grasp the idea of seeing Callie live.

"We can talk right now…come in," Alex almost drags Callie inside.

Arizona feels so helpless. _Why does Callie have to do this? The more I am trying to avoid her, the more she is around me_.

Callie nervously sits in front of Arizona, while Alex keeps talking about how much he likes Callie as an actress. Arizona opens Nick's file and pretends to read it. But, Callie now gets a full view of Arizona's face. She has become more beautiful over the years. Her lips- the way she purses them. The eyes- the way they become icier. Her nose- they way it cringes while she smiles. Suddenly Arizona looks up and discovers Callie staring at her with all sorts of emotions in her eyes. Callie quickly turns to Alex and starts answering his questions.

"Dr. Karev, please explain the reports to the guardian", Arizona avoids naming her, "we are going to release him- he is okay. I have an appointment to catch. I will not be there- so please take care of the release letter," Arizona does not want to be in the same room with Callie anymore. But, before she could leave, Alex's pager starts ringing and he runs to the ER leaving Callie and Arizona alone.

 _Arizona even does not want to take my name. I am as if invisible to her_ , frustration rapidly boils inside Callie. She has always been very impulsive and she does things without thinking much. Right now emotions have taken over Callie's rational self.

Arizona quickly stands up and starts walking towards the door passing Callie. Suddenly Callie just grabs her wrist still sitting on the chair. Arizona's body freezes, as if something has just shot her down, but she manages to say, "leave. My. Hand." with a stone voice. Callie simply looks up to see Arizona's face, who is looking away. Callie feels the soft hand inside her bigger hand, but they match perfectly. She does not want to let it go, but does not dare to mess with the angry woman right now- she leaves the grasp.

And Arizona quickly starts walking towards the door.

"Arizona," she calls in a husky voice.

Arizona halts in the middle of the room. This is enough to stop Arizona's breathing too. The husky voice- _her voice has become so mature over the years_ , but the thickness is still there.

Callie slowly stands behind of Arizona. She can feel Callie's hot breathing on her shoulder. Callie inhales the smell of Arizona- the smell of her hair and smell of her body. She never knew for last 12 years that she was craving for this smell like this.

Arizona does not want to stand here, but apparently she has lost all her ability to move anywhere. This woman, who broke her years ago, still has that tremendous effect on her.

Callie leans and whispers on her ear, "Arizona" bathing her in hot air. A drop of tear rolls from Callie's eyes on Arizona's bare shoulder. Arizona's eyes are also full of tears, _why is she crying? I hate her- I hate you Calliope_ … _I cannot let you do it again with me… I am not a 17 years old anymore._

Arizona does not want Callie to see her tears. She starts walking towards the door. Opening the door, she leaves without looking back at Callie for once. Callie watches her leaving just like 12 years back she did.

 **Why don't you post your guesses about the PAST of Callie and Arizona? I already have written them down, but I'm very curious to know your guesses to see how far I'm near to your imaginations!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** You people were so good in guessing the past. Interesting thing is most of you guessed about Callie's acting career and Mark. These will be an issue at some point of this story. And some of you were really close and I was kind of afraid that you would spill the bin right in the review section before I post the chapter …ha ha…

Although the 12x22 episode was heartbreaking, but I can see there are chances of CalZona reunion! I loved every bit of it- CalZona will be back…sooooooooon

 **Helena,** I am not upset and you are a friend, you are allowed to comment. Okay?

 **Here is the flashback of 12 years back. This flashback will be for two chapters long. After this chapter, I will upload the next chapter within a short break.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **12 years back:**

"Calliope, you are a loser"

"No, I am not"

"yes, you are… you are" Arizona bursts into an uncontrollable laughter, while Callie jumps on her pinning both her hand on the back wall. "Tell me that I am the winner," Callie demands. "I won't," Arizona tries to push away Callie from her, while Callie pushes herself more on Arizona making an added intimate physical contact. "I can make you do whatever I want," Callie says stubbornly. Suddenly both pair of eyes locks and their smile fades away. "Yes, you can…" Arizona breathes on Callie. Callie is totally lost in those eyes- they make her heart pound faster than ever-every time they do and make her more confused. Callie inhales the candy-like smell from Arizona. Arizona can sense the building tension in between them and sees Callie slowly leaning on her. Suddenly Arizona feels that Callie's phone is vibrating, "Calliope, your phone!"

"hmm!" Callie's eyes are making constant shifts between her eyes and lips. Arizona feels a strong urge to stop this, if they don't stop now things will go out of hands. Arizona wants nothing more to go beyond everything, but she does not want to get hurt by falling for a _straight girl_ or a girl who wants to remain straight. "Callie- your phone," she pushes Callie from her almost forcefully. Callie also realizes the awkwardness of the situation- _thank God that the phone is still ringing_.

"Hello!" Callie tries to wet her dried lips by licking while eyeing at Arizona, but cannot read anything on her face.

"Oh! Hi George! How are you?... no I am… I am with Arizona… oh! Tonight? Okay see you." Callie slides the phone into her pocket, "George has invited me to a movie date".

"Good for you," Arizona feels angry. She does not understand her friend- she feels that Callie is immensely attracted to her, but she has been dating almost all the boys of the town. They are best friends- _friends? My foot_ , Arizona thinks. They are never friends- both of them know that something else is always there in between them. The more Arizona tries to push away Callie, the more this girl throws herself on Arizona. Arizona can feel the way, Callie looks at her, breathes on her ear, tries to steal small touches, but at the same time, she is not willing to accept the feelings too. Probably she will never accept her feeling. Arizona rides on her bike, "I will see you later". She paddles forcefully to go away from Callie.

Callie stands there for a while- she does not understand what happens to her whenever she is near to Arizona. _Just few minutes back, all I wanted to do is to kiss her…_. She does not think that she is attracted to Arizona- _she is a girl. But, Arizona likes girls. Do I like girls too? I don't know_.

Arizona and Callie are friends in the high school- both of them are about to graduate very soon. They do not have a long friendship. They have been friends only for last few months, but since then they are almost inseparable. However, Callie's friends do not like Arizona as she is a lesbian and they keep warning her that Arizona is trying to hook her- so she should be careful.

Arizona is the one who in fact always tries to maintain a certain physical distance with her- but Callie is the one, who is always all over her. She simply cannot resist the pull whenever Arizona is near to her. _I do not like girls, but I like Arizona- I mean not like liking her, but I like her_ , she tries to convince herself.

"How was the movie date with George?" Arizona asks casually.

"Boring- this guy is not my type! Hah!" Callie replies annoyingly while putting her head on Arizona's lap. This is Callie's favorite position- she lies on Arizona's lap and Arizona plays with her hair. "So, what is your type?"

"Hmm… you know with whom I can laugh- I do not have to be conscious- somebody like you!" Callie just says looking up at Arizona. Arizona does not reply- she does not know what to say; rather she keeps playing with Callie's hair. Callie gentle grasps one of her hands and laces the fingers, as if she is trying to find how they look together. Towards Callie she feels an unbreakable attraction- whenever Callie is around she cannot breath, but she knows that even if Callie might feel something for her, she would never dare to come out. But, the way Callie behaves with her, it is difficult to be away from her and not to think about her. _Forget about black hair and brown eyes_ , Arizona warns herself even though all she wants to do is to lean and kiss on Callie's forehead. But, she does not do anything- rather she lets the moment go away!

"She has a crush on you," Mike says.

"No- she is my friend," Callie almost shouts on Mike.

"NO- Mike is right. I bet she has," George says in his feminine voice.

"I bet too that she does not," Callie almost shoves out George.

"Okay! Next week is our year closing party. You ask her to be your date for the night," Mike challenges.

"No, I will not!" Callie cannot do this to Arizona

"Okay, then accept," Mike and George both nod their heads victoriously and Callie cannot accept defeat. Mike knows where to hammer Callie. If Arizona comes, he would have a chance to take revenge on her. Last year, he just tried to hold her hand and Arizona slapped him tight in front of other students. Now he has a big plan- a really big plan to nail down the pretty and proud lesbian.

Callie approaches Arizona while breaking into sweat.

"hey, Calliope?"

"Are you coming for the closing party?"

"No- who will go there? This is a couple-party" Arizona rolls her eyes in disgust.

"I'm going," Callie informs and thinks how to ask Arizona.

"Yeah- you have that pretty boy," Arizona feels a terrible jealousy and starts walking.

"I want you to go with me" Callie somehow manages to say the thousands times rehearsed sentence.

"Hah!" Arizona swirls back on her heels.

"I mean as a friend… I want you to be with me…," Callie swallows big.

"But am I worthy to be with you?" Arizona cannot resist herself.

Callie is yet not ready to answer this question, rather she demands, "You are going with me and if you go I will treat you with donuts".

"Promise?" Arizona loves donuts, she really likes them.

"Promise!"

 **Flashback continues...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **bluesky25** , you are almost evil, you know? Let's see how far your guess was right!

 **tweetygurl42** , I love Jessica Capshaw too… she is amazing…especially now I'm more into her.

 **PalCalAri** thanks for reading it. Yeah, this is a silly bet but this not all about the bet… ha ha…

 **AZsgirl** , thanks for message, you know you actually surprised me with your comment…you would know it…

 **Jcapismine1** **,** **Calzonafan123** **, roublekm** **and my dearest Helana,** Thanks a million for still keeping with me…keep telling me about your feelings about the story.

 **I KNOW, CALZONA WILL "RISE"**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Flashback continues:**

After asking Arizona for the party, all Callie has been doing right now is rolling on the bed from this side to that side. She has not asked Arizona for the bet in fact, although Mike and George almost threw that silly bet on her shoulder. She did not accept the bet, but didn't reject as well. Moreover she has asked Arizona to go with her. Callie feels so restless. The only person she can think about right now is Aria, _okay, I have to talk to Aria_.

"Hey, why are you awake now?" Aria asks with an elderly tone teasing Callie.

"Aria, I'm not feeling well," Callie says like a kid.

"What happened baby girl?" Aria knows that Callie is not talking about a physical illness. They are close enough to understand each other's tone.

"I asked Arizona for the party night" Callie blurts.

"Ari…zo…na. O…kay… so she said NO?" Aria asks carefully. Recently whenever Callie calls her, all she does is to talk about Arizona. Arizona has done this, Arizona has done that, how beautiful Arizona is, how Arizona makes her happy are the topics of the conversation. Aria in fact can understand where the entire thing could lead Callie to, but she does not dare to ask Callie about this. She knows that considering their family background maybe this is better for all of them that Callie does not realize her feelings. Nonetheless, for Aria the most important is Callie's feelings. She does not want Callie to live a painful and unsatisfied life.

"Nah! She said yes…but there is a bet in this," Callie slowly describes the bet.

"But you did not say yes, right?"

"no…but I did not say no too"

"Tell me, is this about a bet only?" Aria decides to make the water clear instead of passing by it.

"umm…no" Callie takes a moment before she replies.

"So, why did you ask her to go with you?"

Callie keeps quite. She does not want to realize the reason.

"Cal…?"

"hu"

"Why did you?"

"I… I j-ust want her to go with me"

"So, you know that this is not about a bet, right?"

"Yes- I would never play a bet on Arizona…she is…" Callie stops.

"She is what?" Aria asks slowly.

"She is that part of my life on what I cannot bet" Callie whispers.

"Then it's okay… just tell your friends that there is no bet….that's it"

"yeah…that's easy" Callie says happily.

"yes, that's easy baby sister…so now sleep tight. I'm sure you don't wanna look in all dark circles in the party"

"okay, thanks Aria…I'm feeling good after talking to you"

"Goodnight"

Callie finally goes to bed with a light head as she knows that she is not going to play the bet on Arizona. She just needs that girl by her side in the party. That's it.

 **Party night- 12 years back**

On the party night, Arizona opens the door when Callie comes to pick her. She is all in red. Seeing this, Callie's breath is almost caught in her lungs. She never has this even being with the handsomest boy of the town, but only Arizona can do this. Arizona sees the naked mixture of lust and praise in Callie's eyes, "Callie, you can close your mouth". Callie suddenly realizes that she is caught almost drooling on the other girl. She simply holds Arizona's hands and leads her towards the car.

At the party, Callie and Arizona enter together. Mike comes running towards them and whispers on Callie's ear, "well done Callie".

Callie shoves him aside, "forget about the bet- I brought her as my friend. Leave us alone. Remember NO BET".

"But you brought her" Mike states with a crude face.

"Mike, just spare us. It's not about the bet. NO. BET" Callie informs him sternly.

Callie comes back to Arizona, "you know these guys…". But, Mike smiles cruel from distance. He does not care about the bet too. Now he just needs one simple move from either of them offering him an opportunity to do something.

Callie takes Arizona to the bar counter. They settle down after ordering beer. Suddenly, Joanne comes out of nowhere, "Arizona, I did not expect you tonight", she winks. Callie feels like throwing a brick on Joanne. Even if Arizona seems not be interested, this dumb is always after her and every time Callie feels like murdering the girl. But, like always she keeps a straight face, "I brought her", Callie says proudly.

"Let's go to the dance floor" Joanne offers Arizona. _What the hell is this, I was about to ask this,_ Callie feels like shooting her with a gun, but she hopefully looks at Arizona that she might choose to say no.

"hmm! Let's go…Callie…will you join us?"

"No, I don't like dancing," Callie says making a huge pout on her face. Although Arizona gets the reason, but she does not push it anymore, rather she goes to the floor.

Arizona just casually starts dancing and again calls Callie by waving her hands to join them. But, Callie angrily sits at the bar counter, _she has come with me and now she is dancing with somebody else. Okay I will not dance_. But, Callie can see how the other girl is trying to impress _her girl_.

"Cal, let's drink... on me…" Mike offers casually while taking a seat beside Callie.

"Shhhooot!" Callie shouts to the bar tender.

After couple of shots, Mike notices how Callie is looking at Arizona and Joanne angrily.

"Joanne really looks good with Arizona," Mike makes an innocent comment.

Callie does not reply, but drinks couple of more shots.

"I think, tonight Joanne is going to nail her…you know what I mean? Tonight is the night…" Mike again says hoping this would be enough to roll the impulsive drunk girl.

Callie cannot tolerate this anymore. Now Joanne's both hands are snaked around Arizona's waist. She bravely moves to the dance floor and pushes away Joanne from Arizona's side and pulls Arizona with both her hands almost on her chest.

"What happened Callie?"

Callie just closes the distance and snakes her hands around Arizona's waist. Arizona feels a kind of fear seeing the naked desire in those brown eyes, which she has been trying to avoid for a long time. Callie closes the last few inches of distance between them and hugs her with everything she has. Arizona takes a moment before reciprocating the hug. Callie almost melts into the hug. Arizona knows that there is no going back from now. She knows that this is not a hug from a friend, this is a hug from a person, who is her everything now. She always has known this. Callie whispers in Arizona's hair, "you cannot dance with anybody…no one can touch you… I cannot bear this…". The way Callie speaks right in her hair claiming her full body into hers, Arizona feels like she can submit her entire life to this girl. She sinks into the moment, into Callie- maybe for forever. "Arizona… I …" Callie fumbles and Arizona waits, as if eternally to hear those last few words.

As soon as Mike sees this, he pulls George, "your girl is lost in the lesbian forest".

George angrily rushes to Callie and pulls her from the hug by pushing Arizona to the floor. Everyone else stops dancing and somebody stops the music too.

"George, what the hell?" Callie shouts at him and tries to reach Arizona, but George holds her hand, "are you mad? What are you doing?"

Callie looks around and her momentary intoxication seems to fade away quickly. By this time, Arizona is on her feet and she is looking straight to Callie.

"Callie is not a lesbian, are you?" Mike interjects cruelly.

"No, she is not- I'm sure Arizona forced her to behave like this," George protests.

Callie stands quietly looking down; while Arizona's eyes keep losing all warmth they had ever. This is nothing new to Arizona- homophobic are everywhere- she can deal with them, but tonight she wants to see what Callie does. In that moment, she realizes how strongly she has been in love with Callie. Throughout the time, she has been trying not to fall for this straight girl, but here she is standing in front of the love of her life, waiting to be protected. It's not about what all these people say- she wants to know what Callie says. Arizona is not looking anywhere else- nobody else matters for her right now. She just wants Callie to accept the feelings for her, in front of all these people.

Callie looks up, "I was just…"

"I know, fulfilling the bet… ha ha," Mike cuts in.

Arizona jumps out of this new information, "what bet?" Her blue eyes have started forming water- she can guess about the bet, but she cannot believe that Callie actually could do this to her. Callie is the only girl, she has trusted with all her heart even though she has always known that Callie is unreachable.

"No, Arizona," but Callie cannot finish as Mike chips in, "she accepted the challenge that she would bring you as date and you would kiss her", he ended with a small lie.

Arizona only looks at Callie without any sort of emotion and Callie feels scared looking at those eyes full of disbelief. In that moment Callie knows that she can live without everything but not with the hatred she has just seen in those eyes. She does not know how to explain all these to this girl. Right at that moment, Callie comes to know what she exactly wants in this life, but…

"By the way Arizona, how did it feel like hitting a straight girl?" Mike pinches more.

Everybody starts laughing at her. But, it does not matter. Now nothing does matter. Arizona slowly starts leaving the party leaving Callie behind of her, while Callie watches her from behind but is too afraid to pursue her in front of her friends. She does not have enough courage to tell these people about her uncontrollable feelings for Arizona. The feelings she has been hiding from herself also. Standing there she watches Arizona's small structure fading into the darkness-maybe forever.

Arizona does not come to school next day, not even next whole week. Callie keeps waiting to meet her- she is too scared to visit Arizona's home too. After waiting for a week, she finally decides to visit Arizona's place. She has been there for couple of times- Arizona stays as a paying guest with an old woman, as her father is a Marin, he keeps transferring to various places.

"yes," an old woman opens the door.

"umm…Arizona..I am her…" Callie cannot finishe the line as the old woman cuts her, "she left."

"what…no…"

"Yes, she did… few days back she came back one night from somewhere and kept crying whole night as if she has lost everything. And next morning her brother came and she left with him," the old woman makes a sad face.

"Will she come back?" Callie somehow asks, but she chokes to control her tears.

"I don't think so, because she left the lease too…poor girl…I have never seen crying somebody like this…"

Callie does not stand to listen to the rest- all she does is to walk down the road. Her brown eyes are filled with water- she wishes she could tell Arizona that she did not play with her- her feeling was real- her words were real- every little thing she did with Arizona was real. She sits on a bench by the road and touches the necklace which Arizona gave her on last friendship day. They have similar necklaces.

"Arizona, I want to meet you one more time just to let you know that you are worthy"

 **End of Flashback**

 **Writing the last part of the chapter was suffocating for me- as if I could feel how Arizona is feeling and how Callie simply could not tell her the truth.**

 **Did you like Aria and Callie's sisterly love? I don't have a sister, but if I ever had, I would want her to understand me and not to judge me. So, I sketched Aria's character as a loving sister. In the whole world, maybe family is the only people, who would not judge us.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: PLEASE IGNORE THE TYPOS- I DID NOT HAVE TIME TO CLEAN IT.**

 **Kelly** , welcome back. I'm happy that you liked the new story- and I like your awesome reviews. **Just a CORRECTION: Mike is not MARK**. Somehow I ended up giving a similar name. So, this Mike is Callie's school friend and Mark is her present friend and co-actor

 **Helena** : thanks dear- Arizona made me cried too.

 **PalCalAri** : I posted a big reply answering your question in the review section

 **AZsgirl** : O man, you will kill me… your reviews surprise me every time. I have something in my mind, but I don't know how things will go in future…

 **Kate** : you are one of my new readers, I guess. Thanks for joining me.

 **tweetygurl42** : you are lucky that you have both sister and friends.

 **mientosz** ** & Valley-10**: ha ha… yes… Callie has to do lots of makeup.

 **Guys, I'm glad that you like this story so much. let me know if you have any special request for CalZona. I'm not Shonda- I'll not break the hearts.**

 **Chapter 6**

It's been a week that Nick is released from hospital and Arizona feels relived that she does not have to bang on Callie here and there. But, a part of her craves to see the woman also. The more she has been trying not to think about her, the more she ends up thinking. _She wanted to tell something… I don't care…she is an actor…very good in acting_ , Arizona tries to convince herself. But, Arizona cannot forget the way Callie stood just behind of her. She knew that in that moment all she wanted was to be touched by Callie. She felt the same shiver, which she used to feel years back whenever Callie used to come close to her, _but, how could I forgive for what she did to me. The lose I had because of her, I cannot forget that. It's much bigger than anyone could ever imagine!_ Arizona huffs and tries to forget the aftermath of the party night, which changed all equations of her life.

"Arizona...you are not eating," Teddy remarks looking at a lost Arizona.

"umm…" Arizona just responds but still seems to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Would you like to talk about this?" Teddy almost shakes her grabbing her arms.

"About what?"

"How do you know Callie Torres?"

"It's not about Calliope!"

"Calliope?"

"I mean Callie!"

"So you call her Calliope?" Teddy cannot resist the forming smile in the corner of her lips.

"Teddy…please?" Arizona almost begs while hiding the water in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Teddy genuinely apologizes, "I'm there…whenever you are ready to share"

"Teddy, there is nothing to share…it's all a painful past that I simply want to forget…why do you think that I never had a serious relationship ever?...this Callie Torres ruined me years back and I never could be with anyone else…"

Teddy rubs Arizona's arms consolingly.

"Now again, she is in my life…and we met three times, but each time she behaved as if she had something for me…but…" Arizona's tears start flowing, "Teddy, I cannot be hurt for one more time, I cannot take it".

"Maybe she has…" Teddy just comments not knowing what else she can say to console Arizona.

"Even if she has, I don't have- I lost so much because of her…I cannot take one more lose"

"Ari, you are not going to meet her now…so, just relax okay?" But Teddy saw Arizona's extreme reaction and she saw Callie's expressions also. She found Callie's expression was genuine-there was something in her eyes for Arizona. Still, she does not know that whole story, however, she feels that Arizona will ever not get over the feelings she has for the famous actress. Teddy stops the conversation seeing other people joining their table.

After Nick is released from hospital, Callie has no reason to visit the hospital even though all she wants to find a way to meet Arizona. The way Arizona left her on the other day; she still could feel the pain. Callie really does not know what she wants to do with all these sudden feelings coming back for her childhood love. Till meeting Arizona again, Callie in fact has not known that her heart has been rendering these feelings for that woman. Callie does not feel like doing anything except thinking about Arizona like a love-sick teenager, but she has to do certain work related things too. So, today she has come for a press conference for promoting her upcoming movie.

"So, you two are together?" the reporter questions with a knowing tone.

"We are very good friends," Callie replies and Mark just puts his hand around Callie pulling her towards him. This is all pre-planned. According to the PR office, spreading the rumor of dating the main casts of the movie will create attention in the audience to generate good profit. _But, Mark has taken this quite seriously, it seems,_ Callie shoves him away from her while laughing and giving him a secret glare.

Callie has been acting for last 9 years and gradually she has become one of the top rated actresses of Hollywood. But, she is still a mystery as she was not seriously involved with anyone so far. Surely, she had one night stands and dating for a while, but she has not been with anyone for a long time so far. So, for obvious reasons people are interested about her love life.

After the press conference, Callie joins the dinner almost unwillingly. Joy notices the change in her demeanor- if something is up, she has to know, as it comes under her job responsibility. Moreover, she really likes this actress. She is not one of the typical Hollywood actresses throwing tantrums and showing off. Callie always has been herself- thus over the years Joy has become Callie's black box- Joy knows everything- almost everything about Callie. But, she does not know the new love-sick Callie. _I have to talk to her_ , Joy thinks looking at Callie, who is pretending to listen something with an apparent flat face.

"Callie, would you like to leave?" Joy asks to rescue her

"Yes, let's go" Callie grabs the opportunity to leave.

"May I know what the problem is?" Joy asks while driving.

"Nothing,"

"There is something… I can see that,"

"… stop the car," Callie almost shouts. Joy presses the break quickly pulling the car to the side of road, "what's the hell, Callie?"

Callie does not reply, rather she gets out and goes to the donut shop. Joy sees Callie coming after a while holding a big box of donuts.

"Joy, drive me to hospital," Callie says with a happy face.

"Hospital?" Joy starts pulling out the car. She is pissed off at Callie's reckless behavior. She is a public figure- she cannot run to a donut shop like this. Thankfully, Callie is wearing a scarf around her face, so that probably no one has realized that the famous hot Callie Torres just has walked in the donut shop.

Before entering the hospital, Callie wraps her scarf properly and wear a big sunglass to avoid the possible crowd. When she reaches to the nurse station, she finds the nurse, who was there with Arizona on the first day of their meeting. She whispers,

"hey!"

The nurse jumps out discovering Callie so close to her and starts stammering, "you…how come…am I dreaming?

"NO, you are not- but I need your help," Callie smiles her best. It works both on male and female equally.

"Anything for you," the nurse is melted like butter.

"But, this is a secret,"

"Okay!" the nurse makes a plotter face.

"I need you to give this box to Dr. Robbins! I could not thank her properly and it seems that she does not like movie stars," Callie makes a poor face.

"I'm sorry that Dr. Robbins was mean to you," the nurse takes the box and assures that she would give it to Dr. Robbins.

"May I have her phone number, so that I can call her?" Callie makes a puppy face.

"Oh no… this is against the hospital rules," the nurse seems to be scared.

Callie plays her final card, "I'm never gonna mention your name and what about a selfie?" Callie bats her eye-lashes.

Callie comes back to her car after 20 minutes and happily drowns herself at the back while sinking in her own thoughts, _I do not know what I have done is right or wrong- but I cannot let her go without listening to me this time. And I cannot get her out of my head…_

What Callie did, it was just out of instinct. She never thinks that much before taking action and her thinking ability is almost gone since the day she met Arizona again after 12 years. More than anything, she wants to apologize to Arizona and wants to talk to her. In last 12 years, whenever she thought about Arizona, she regretted her deed- she felt sorry for breaking her heart- everyday she wanted to know how she was. But, somehow she never dared to look for Arizona; maybe she was afraid of facing those blue eyes. So, today when she saw the donut shop, she acted on instinct- took the opportunity to say sorry which she could not do years back.

 _Whatever it takes does not matter- but I cannot live with the hatred in those blue eyes-_ eyes, which Callie never have forgotten for a single day in her life.

"Callie, you need to stop this," Joy almost yells at her suddenly.

"Ha…O Jesus!" Callie jumps out on the seat, "Joy, stop lecturing me all the time"

"This is my task, if you remember you pay me to lecture you,"

"I cannot… stop… it…" Callie says stressing each of the words, "Joy, right now I'm not in myself," Callie stops but as Joy does not comment, she continues, "I hurt Arizona a lot…a lot… and somehow never got an opportunity to say sorry…now I have this chance and I'm not letting it go"

"Is this all about saying sorry?"

"All I know, I cannot let her go out of my life this time" Callie replies not making any eye contact.

"Callie, you are again beating around the bushes… You have to be sure about what you are doing. I told you earlier also. But, doing impulsive things will ruin your career and life,"

Callie does not reply to Joy, _I don't know about the career…but I certainly don't want that life where Arizona does not exist. I lived enough without her…_

After coming back from surgery, Arizona finds a box of donuts on her. There is a card attached to it saying, "I owe you donuts, Arizona".

Who owes me donuts? Arizona thinks while opening the box. She is truly hungry. Quickly she finishes three of them and when she is about to eat the fourth one, she gets a text, "did you eat them?"

Arizona replies, "who is this?"

"Did you eat them?"

"Who is this?"

"Somebody who promised you to treat you with donuts! Sorry- I am little late though"

"I don't remember that anyone has ever promised me anything"

"I did- 12 years back" Callie presses the button almost with trembling fingers.

Arizona just jumps out of her chair reading the last message, _Callie? It's too much, now_! She takes the box of donuts and throws them in the trash bin and then types a reply, "They are in the garbage, now".

And Callie actually laughs reading Arizona's message, _okay, no problem Arizona. I have other tricks also- you have to talk to me- sooner or later_.

"Okay that means, you ate at least one- my first promise of treating you with donuts is fulfilled. Goodnight"

Arizona starts feeling so restless- she does not understand what Callie wants from her. Whatever they had years back, it does not matter now. _Why is Calliope digging this out?_ She starts heading towards home, but suddenly comes back to her room again. Hesitantly, she pulls out the donut box from the garbage bin and takes out the attached card. After years, she is seeing Callie's handwriting, which she in fact does not remember anymore. Arizona, softly brushes her thumb on those 5 words written.

Somehow a small smile plays on Arizona's lips. This little gesture has started melting her, _I thought I hate her_ , Arizona gasps. After coming back home, she places the card just beside her medals and degrees on the display rack. She knows that she should be angry, but she feels like pampered and happy. Now, she is more annoyed towards her own feelings than those of Callie's silly activities.

Coming back from the hospital, Arizona calls Tim.

"Hey, Tim, how are you?"

"Why are you so formal today?" Tim asks suspiciously.

"Tim…m…"

"Ari, you okay?"

"I met Callie" Arizona blurts. She needs to tell about Callie.

"Callie? Who?"

"Yes, from …my ,…Tim you know…that girl…bet!" Arizona knows that reminding Tim about the incident is painful for both of them.

"Who… wait…Callie from your school?" Tim now remembers and a feels a sudden ping in his heart. Their family went through a hard time years back due to this girl's silly bet.

"hmm"

"How did you meet her?" Tim feels anger is fueling inside him.

"She came with her nephew" Arizona says softly. In fact, Arizona has never told Tim that this Callie is actually the famous film actress Callie Torres. Arizona just did not want to dig the hole anymore. Seeing Callie every now and then on TV was enough for her, she did not want to give Tim the pain. More importantly, somehow she did not want Tim to hate the real Callie. So, when Callie started filming, Arizona simply did not share the news with her brother.

Tim also lost a lot because of that drama, which made Arizona guilty for forever.

"so?" Tim asks.

"So…nothing…I'm…just sharing…" Arizona replies carefully.

"Arizona, I hope it does not mean anything to you…" Tim says in a quiet voice.

"No…Tim…trust me…" Arizona replies quickly.

"Okay… then forget about that… we will not ever discuss about this…"

"umm"

"Goodnight.." Tim drops the call.

Arizona holds the phone to her ear for next few minutes even if Tim has dropped the call. She knows that all her feelings have started coming back for Callie. But, whenever she sees the woman all she feels is terrible anger for destroying the most wonderful time of her life. Her feelings for Callie is probably nothing comparing to her lose because of Callie. How could she ever forget the lose Tim had due to their silly high-school tragedy?

 **Did you like Callie's drama?**

 ** _My girl_** **is sitting for Final exams- please keep her in your prayers. I don't believe in religion, but I believe in prayers, especially if it comes from a heart.**

 **A CLARIFICATION:** Somebody messaged me asking why I try talk **_directly_** to my readers. There are approximate 400 readers (or sometimes more, as an author I'm able to see the numbers of readers) read the story, but not everyone is kind enough to leave a review. So, I think, those who are giving me feedback, they deserve to be treated with all love  & respect. The few words these people leave for me, it motivates me the best to keep going- it helps me to understand me as well as my story. Overall, I think somehow I have a fanfiction family- and I love my family.


	7. Chapter 7

**AZsgirl** : STOOOP guessing…you'll ruin my little plot-twists… ha ha… however, I would love to know what you are thinking… tell me what's next!

 **PALCALARI** : Longer posts? I thought the last chapter was quite long..hah? ha ha… trust me, I don't have enough time to write as well. So, I cannot promise on longer update, but this chapter seems to be long. Please bear with me…and my stories are full of mushy mushy moments..

 **Helena** : I too want them to kiss…well I'm trying to find a way. I hope, this chapter will make you little bit happy…let me know.

 **CalzonaInSoul** : welcome to the story. Callie and Arizona are worse in talking, you know. I hope, Arizona will let Callie talk soon. Thanks for liking the plot.

 **Tweetygurl42** : You are too sweet… but I wanna talk to all of you (maybe not always, but as much as I can do)…thanks for wishing her…

 **Callietic** : yes- I hope this chapter will help them to talk… ;)

 **Roublekm** \- Arizona is too stubborn, you know. She even does not listen to me… ;)

 **Chapter 7**

It's been a while after the donut night and since then Callie religiously has been texting Arizona whenever she feels with a hope that she would get a reply. But, so far there is no reply; however, Callie is still hopeful because at least Arizona has not blocked her yet. But, since yesterday Callie has started feeling impatient. It's been more than ten days that she has seen Arizona, so now she just wants to see her again. And apparently her texting trick is not working and so she has stopped doing this since last day.

On the other hand, Arizona even if she does not reply, she actually feels good whenever there is a text. For last few days, she wakes up with a 'good-morning text' and there are several texts Callie keeps sending her throughout the day. But, she hasn't received any text for last 24 hours. Now she has started feeling impatient. But, Arizona does not know how to get any news of Callie. So, now she is googling on her tab to see if Callie is okay. Although there is no recent news of Callie, but Arizona is glued to the images of Callie and unconsciously keeps scrolling to Callie's hot images on Internet.

"Aha, so now you are ogling on her photos!" Teddy shouts standing from Arizona's back.

"No…No.." Arizona jumps out and quickly tries to hide her tab.

"Show me" Teddy snatches the tab from Arizona.

"Teddy…no"

"She is hot…yay," Teddy scrolls the pictures while Arizona makes a big pouty face.

"I was not looking for this"

"I will believe whatever you say!" Teddy sings song.

"Teddy…! Ok-kay- I was little tensed about her,"

"Why?"

"She used to text me every day, but did not text me since yesterday," Arizona avoids any eye-contact with Teddy who seems to be very amused listening to the reasons.

"Awww… why don't you call her?" Teddy makes a puppy face.

"I cannot,"

"Why- Arizona, will you tell me, why?" Teddy becomes little serious now.

"Okay…" and Arizona starts laying her heart to Teddy- the secret between her and Callie. In fact, she needs to tell this to somebody. Although Tim is her best friend, in this case she cannot confide him anymore. So, when Teddy asks, she decides to open up herself at least to one person.

"So, now?" Teddy realizes the turmoil that Arizona is going through right now.

"Now, I don't know," Arizona just shrugs.

"You know that you still have feelings for her, right?" Teddy asks carefully, not wanting to hurt her friend.

"This is the problem. I'm trying to hate her, but I cannot. I didn't reply any of her messages, but now that she has stopped doing that I'm missing those. I wanna know if she is okay!" Arizona sounds frustrated.

"Ari…you will find this out. Why don't you talk to her?"

"I don't know if I can handle talking to her" Arizona feels an urge to change the topic, "Teddy, I have a surgery within half an hour. Can I talk to you later?"

"Okay… take care," She hugs Arizona and leaves.

Arizona just drowns herself in the couch thinking about Callie.

Callie somehow finishes the romantic scene with Mark and starts doing an action scene. While doing an action scene, Callie suddenly slips and her head starts bleeding. It is a small cut, but after few minutes Callie starts screaming telling Joy that she needs to go to hospital as her head is spinning like a ball. Joy quickly takes her in the car and starts heading to the hospital. As soon as they reach, they find that doctors are already standing at the entrance waiting for them. Callie is taken on a gurney to a private room to avoid any crowd. Once they reach in the room, Callie starts showing tantrums and demands to be admitted immediately, "I guess I might have a stroke soon".

"Stroke? Due to head cut?" Dr. Penny Blake asks hiding her smile.

"Yes, you fool! Who made you doctor?" Callie asks annoyingly. She hates this Blake- she is so annoying, "can you call Dr. Robbins?"

"Dr. Robbins is a PED's surgeon, Ms. Torres," Dr. Blake informs smiling.

"Joy, can you call the reporters, so that I can tell them how I am mistreated at this hospital?" Callie starts playing her cards- she always has some cards in her sleeves. This is the benefit of being a celebrity.

Now Dr. Blake seems to be little anxious as this cannot be a good thing. She looks at Joy, who is super annoyed because of Callie's strange childish behavior. By this time, Dr. Bailey comes as somebody has informed her about Callie Torres's tantrums, "is everything okay, Dr. Blake?"

"Ms. Torres wants me to call Dr. Robbins"

"What- but she is…"

"I told her, but she is adamant and threatening to call the reporters"

When Bailey comes near, Callie says softly, "I just wanna talk to her and don't know how…please…"

Bailey does not question, "call Robbins and shift this big kid to a room". Bailey just wants to get rid of all these. She is the new chief, so all these little things should not spoil her reputation.

Callie happily lies back on the bed. She knows that what she is doing is not the right thing to do- it might mess up her name. But, she wants to see Arizona. She got this brilliant idea after she slipped and just acted impulsively. _Okay, I need to talk to Joy also, but that can wait_.

When Arizona enters into the room, she finds Callie instead of any kid. But, she runs towards Callie almost instinctively and simply cups Callie's face, "what happened?" Arizona looks at the cut with a worried face.

Callie feels as if the time has stopped around her. This is the first time that Arizona has talked to her directly and cherry on the top is that she is even cupping her face with her soft hands. Her cheeks are burning due to the close touch of Arizona. She laughs like a fool and holds Arizona's hands with her hands, "nothing"

"Calliope…" Arizona glares at her and both the eyes are locked for a moment. Callie cannot believe that she is actually hearing Arizona calling her 'Calliope'.

"Calliope? Hah! How much I have missed this…" Callie fears that she cannot hold her heart anymore.

Unexpectedly Arizona becomes conscious about what she is doing. Before Callie says anything to her, she backs off and starts leaving the room, but bangs on Bailey at the door.

"No, Robbins, don't leave. She wants you to treat her", Bailey says sternly.

"She is not a kid"

"I highly doubt about that", Bailey says making a wise face while looking at Callie, who is sitting victoriously on the bed, still laughing while rubbing her cheeks.

"Robbins, there is something in between you, and I cannot let your personal things ruin the reputation of this hospital"

"There is nothing in between us"

"Robbins, I'm not interested in your vagina stories,"

"Bailey?" Arizona almost shouts.

"Robbins, just get rid of this drama-queen…reporters are lining up to get the inside scoop" Bailey says softly.

Arizona turns back to the room not saying anything else.

Bailey nods the nurse to leave and she too leaves closing the door.

Arizona and Callie are all alone in this room. Arizona feels her heart bit is racing thousands a mile. All the hatred she has piled throughout the passing time seems to be melted in the moments. She locks her eyes to the brown eyes of the other woman and sees a childish joy in them- Callie has not changed a bit, she had seen these childish nature of Callie, when they were really kid. _Oh! She will never grow up, but why I am finding this adorable_? Arizona is annoyed at her own feelings.

She gets near to Callie taking a cotton ball in her hand. She stops just in between Callie's legs still locking eyes with the other woman. For the first time after 12 years, she looks at Callie taking a full of the beautiful actress. Callie was the most pretty and stylish girl in their school, but Arizona cannot help but notice the grown up Callie with all womanly features. Now she has longer hair and her jaw-lines are sharper than ever. Arizona swallows hard feeling the fuming desire in her own body. She has never felt anything near to this for any other woman. Callie is looking at her with her chin up with a kid-like grin on her face. Arizona smells Callie's scent and cannot help the butterflies in her stomach.

Arizona holds Callie's left cheek to clean the cut. Both of them shiver because of this unexpected close contact of skins. Callie's head is spinning now for real. She has touched people both in real and reel, but her heart has never pounded the way it is doing right now. Arizona feels a sharp pain in her chest just by this simple touch. She feels as if the 17 years Arizona has come back who was madly in love with a silly rich girl- the girl of every boy's dream. The moment as if has stopped for both of them. Arizona looks directly at Callie's eyes and finds nothing but warmth and truth. Arizona can spend rest of her life only by watching at this woman. She freezes while Callie softly holds her left hand and presses it, "Arizona, I just want to tell you that what you know- this is not the truth".

The little trans is broken. Arizona takes away her hands from Callie's grasp and starts cleaning not making any eye contact. Now Callie moves her hands to Arizona's waist and pulls her close towards her. Arizona jumps out, but she too sinks in this warmth of the moments when Callie hides her face in her chest snaking her waist with both her hands. The way Callie is holding her hiding her face into her, it seems that they have been together always. There was never a 12 years break, there was never a separation, and there was never a never ending pain in between them. Arizona feels the fast pace of her heart and so does Callie. Feelings Arizona's fast heart beats against her ear, Callie smiles and hold Arizona tighter in her hold. Arizona looks down and sees only a head full of black hair. She used to like Callie's hair-as if one can sink into those curls forever.

Arizona shakily holds Callie's head into her chest drowning her fingers in her curls, "Calliope, why are you doing this to me?" she almost whispers and puts her chin on top of Callie's head. Hearing Arizona calling her Calliope for the second time and feeling the warmth in her touch, Callie melts into the other woman- after years she feels like being at home.

"I have missed you," Callie whispers and hides her face more into Arizona's chest. Callie can smell the candy like smell from Arizona's body. The softness of her breasts pressed against Callie's face does not evoke sexual tension- it's more of coming back to home for both of them. Callie feels what she could not do 17 years back, she has to do it now.

"hmm" Arizona cannot resist but to hold the bigger woman into her embrace. In that moment, she just wishes, if she could erase everything else from her life except this moment.

"Did you miss me?" Callie asks like a child. But, Arizona just holds her not replying.

Callie raises her head and looks up making Arizona to loosen the grip a little, "I have never thought that I would ever get a chance to hold you like this again after that night"

This is enough to scare away the momentary rush of feelings from Arizona, "what do you want now?"

Callie replies after few moments, "I wanna tell you something"

Arizona inhales a long breath pushing Callie from her and takes a step back, "okay, tell me, now"

"Oh… now?" Callie feels very dejected. Her heart is broken in million pieces just because of Arizona's sudden change of tone and losing the physical contact with her.

"Yes, after this I do not want to meet you…ever" Arizona's eyes are about to go back to their icy blue mode. The last few minutes have made her realize that if she is near to Callie she is going to fall in love again, she is going to be hurt again. Throughout the last 12 years, she spent hating this woman; at least this is what she thought. But, as soon as Callie has touched her, all she has wanted is to never let her go. _I will let her talk and let her go away from my life forever._

"huh! …but I …" Callie cannot finish her sentence and suddenly collapses back on the bed. Arizona does not seem to be surprised, "Calliope, all these acting you keep for your movies…come on". But, Callie does not seem to move. Arizona now feels a little anxious. When she moves close to Callie, her experienced eyes get that- _Oh God,_ _she is fainted_. Arizona presses the emergency button and quickly takes Callie's head on her lap, "Calliope, talk to me…" Arizona shakes Callie like an amateur. At this moment, she does not feel like a doctor. All she does is to hold Callie for next few seconds till the doctors come running. Dr. Owen finds Arizona full of tears sitting still having Callie's head in her lap.

 ** _CONFESSION_** _: Today I had no intention to update, but I'm in a super bad mood. And updating for you guys, talking to you and reading your reviews have been proven a great cure for me. By the way, I'm just feeling like kissing somebody (well! not any somebody) Is this a creepy desire? Maybe- but I really really want to, right now!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_To be honest, I was about to stop writing the story and was thinking to upload an apology note. But, once my all time favorite author "CalzonaAndDemi" declared that she was not going to write the most wonderful masterpiece she has ever created due to lack of inspiration after the finale, as a reader I simply could not take it. She is giving away the story, so that somebody else could finish. I don't know if I'm ready to accept that somebody else is writing that wonderful story, I'm so much in love with!_**

 ** _So, here I'm trying to continue this CalZona tale. I'm just trying… And thanks to "CalzonaInSoul" for writing letter to the authors asking them not to stop writing._**

 ** _Sara left the show, I can accept that. This is her choice to move on. BUT, I cannot accept that Callie chose Penny over Arizona and moved across the country to be with her. I'm not going to watch Grey's anymore. Let my mind be where it is right now. Let CalZona be happy and in love in my mind forever._**

 **PalCalAri** \- I don't think that I can write something M rated.

 **Chapter 8**

"What happened?" Owen asks. But Arizona blankly looks at him and looks back to Callie again. Bailey almost bursts into the room, "Robbins, what the hell?... Owen, why are you standing and not doing anything?"

Owen quickly moves towards them, while Bailey almost drags Arizona from the bed, "Robbins, come with me". They go out of the room, as doctors start checking unconscious Callie. Bailey does not push Arizona; rather she stands outside of the room with her.

"She wanted to talk to me," Arizona finally breaks the silence after couple of minutes and looks strangely to Bailey, "she will be okay, right, Miranda?"

"Arizona, you are a doctor. You know this might be nothing!" Bailey tries to console her.

"She has to be okay!" Arizona murmurs to herself while water starts flowing from her eyes. She is not a cry girl, but now she feels her heart is breaking at the sight how Owen and other are trying to get Callie back. _I did not let her talk. What if she never…_ Arizona still can feel how Callie was holding her just few minutes back, how Callie's head was pressed against her…

Owen comes out of the room, "we have to run the CT and I think this is Subdural Hematoma- maybe very little…but" he stops seeing Arizona's face. Bailey gives him a nod to carry on the treatment. "I need to call Amelia"

"Call whomever you want to- I just want Callie to be okay, okay?" Arizona begs in a broken voice. Owen leaves nodding.

By this time Aria too has reached, "how is Callie?" She tries to enter into the room with Joy. "No, not now…just give the doctors time", nurses stop them outside of the room. Aria freaks out a little, "that's my sister!", but Joy understands the situation and takes her aside.

"Dr. Bailey, we need to do the surgery right now," Owen tells hurriedly coming out of the room. "Get OR 2 ready right now and take her sister's consent," Bailey commands.

"I want to scrub in", Arizona tells looking at Callie's direction.

"No, you are not"

"Bailey, please I need to be there"

Bailey looks at Aria's direction, who is talking with the doctors now and warns her in a low voice, "Arizona, there is something in between you two and by this time half of the hospital is talking about this. I do not want to hurt your feeling, but right now I do not want any drama. And you are even not stable to scrub in".

Arizona's eyes form the new pool of water again, "Miranda…please!" This time Bailey's voice becomes little softer, "after the surgery, I will shift her to the private part of the hospital. I promise, you can have all the time to be with her… but not now". Arizona nods. She is never a prayer kind of woman, but today suddenly she starts praying as she remembers how Callie was always into praying. Callie has been a God believer-she would pray for every little thing. _Maybe God is there- please God, save her_. Nurses quickly shift Callie on a gurney and take her towards the OR. Once Callie is out of room, Arizona stops them and just leans to Callie's ear, "you promise me that you will be okay- I…l" but does not finish the sentence. She just lets Callie go.

Aria and Joy notice Arizona's broken condition from distance.

"Joy, do you know what is happening between them?"

"Aria, Callie has never been like this," Joy shifts her legs uncomfortably while looking down.

"Never like this means what?" Aria asks annoyingly

"I do not know- I mean… maybe Callie has feelings for her"

Aria snaps at him, "what?"

"Callie has been almost running after this doctor and you see how this doctor is behaving now…" Joy points towards Arizona.

"They just met…"

"I think they knew each other…"

Aria starts walking towards Arizona not listening what Joy is telling. She stops just behind of Arizona, "may I know how do you two know each other?" she asks in a demanding tone. Arizona jumps out of herself and turns wiping the moist on her cheeks. Aria notices the swollen eyes; she softens her voice and asks again, "how do you know each other? I'm her sister"

"umm…I… we… went to the same school" Arizona just informs. She does not have any energy left to say anything else right now. Now it is Aria's turn to jump out, "you are _that girl_ who left the school because of Callie….. I mean…?" She knows how sorry Callie was about this. Aria knows that Callie actually never could have forgotten her feeling for _that girl_. _So now it makes sense…_ Arizona is also shocked at the revelation that Aria knows about her, she just nods in agreement not knowing what else she can say and starts walking towards the OR.

"She was always so sorry about what happened"

"What?" Arizona turns back

"She was always so sorry"

Arizona does not reply.

"Dr. Robbins, she was not a coward…she… she was not sure... you know…"

"Please, I don't wanna talk about that night… that night made enough ruin in my life," Arizona almost pleads in lower voice and starts walking.

"She didn't bet on you," Aria knows that now Arizona will listen to her.

"I- I don't get you," Arizona feels that she needs to listen to Aria. Her stomach is tightened out of anticipation. More than anything, she ever could forgive Callie because of this bet. She could not tolerate that _her Calliope_ would play a bet on her- even though it might be very silly. Throughout all those 12 years, each day she wished that she could erase that bet from her memory. Now, when Aria just passes this information that, Callie didn't play any bet on her she feels like frozen.

"This bet thing was made up by her friends, but if you want to blame her, then maybe it could be because she didn't accept her feelings for you! It was not easy for a 17 years straight-Catholic girl to accept the feelings for another girl,"

Arizona does not know how to respond to Aria. She is feeling weak in her knees. She passed so many years hating Callie for this and now suddenly she comes to know that what she knew was all wrong!

Arizona feels numbness in her body.

"I have seen her passing nights after nights holding the locket".

Aria goes near to Arizona and again softly speaks, "I have seen her passing nights after nights holding that locket, which you gave her. Do you know, she still has that in some secret box? She never chased you because she didn't know even if this was what she wanted."

"I don't think that she knows it even now," finally Arizona breaks her silence.

"Arizona, I don't know about now- but I know that she suffered a lot. Give her a chance for redemption. Make her free."

"Ms. Torres, I never held her, she was always free," Arizona feels restless the way Aria is talking to her.

"Maybe for her, freedom would be if you hold her," Aria turns to walk towards the waiting room leaving a stunned Arizona. Arizona cannot believe what just Aria has told her.

Aria stops after few steps, "by the way, Dr. Arizona Robbins, Callie is just like a baby and being a PED's surgeon, you know about the babies, right?"

Arizona just stares at her not getting where Aria is heading towards.

"Babies are annoying, demanding, confused and sometimes selfish too in getting what they want, but they have a heart full of love and innocence. Maybe, you might wanna raise a 29 years old baby!" Aria just winks and leaves.

Aria comes back to the waiting room and sinks in her own thoughts. What she has done just now, she feels it right. Both these people need to talk to each other. Aria is sure that Arizona has strong feelings for Callie and what she has heard from Joy, she is sure about her sister's too. Aria knows that it would be difficult for Callie to accept Arizona in front of her family and rest of the world. But, Aria just wants Callie to be happy and that happiness is only with this doctor. Aria rests her head on the back of the couch and starts praying for Callie's recovery.

 **Did I do justice with the chapter? It was painful to write about them, knowing that they would not be together ever.**

 **After the finale, I could not stop thinking if I'm wrong not pursuing my longing to be with her. What if, I have this one true love, which I'm letting go away!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Well, Shonda Said that she always wanted CalZona back together and I'm feeling good knowing that. If Sara ever comes back (chances are super slim), we know …we know… Callie will be in the arms of our Arizona._**

 **This is the first time, things will be told from Arizona's and Callie's point of views. I have never done this in my previous story, but while writing this one, suddenly I have a feeling that I really need to know what they are thinking.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Arizona**

"How is she?" I run to Owen seeing him scrubbing out. "Relax, Arizona, this was just a small clog- nothing that serious," Owen looks at me suspiciously and adds, "you can see her once we transfer her to the post operative, but you know that she will only wake up in the morning". I simply nod to him. I know that the way I am behaving, my colleagues and friends in this hospital already smell a rat. But, I am too worried for Calliope to care about all these.

After that high-school night, I never wanted to meet her ever in my life. I have been trying to hate her and some extent hated her too. But, once she was in front of me after long 12 years, I simply was unable to resist her. For me, she is not that hot actress that everyone drools on. For me, she is Calliope- the person who occupied my mind ever since. And especially after what Aria has told me, I don't know if I will be able to control my emotions anymore. But, I'm afraid of Tim. How he is going to react after he comes to know that I even have been talking to Callie. There is something else also, which is bugging me.

After an hour, I go to visit Calliope in the post operative room. She is sleeping like a baby. I go near to the bed. I feel little creepy as for the first time I can see her without feeling embarrassed as she does not know that I am looking at her. Before I know it I find my fingers have started brushing her sharp jaw-line. The big eye-lashes she has- I can look at them for the rest of my life. I always have loved Callie's hair- her head was full of hair and I remember how she used to have a hard time managing them back school. I only remember a wild Callie from school, but now I see a fully grown up woman in front of me- but still wild, I guess. Callie was always on TV, and there was time when I could not resist myself but watching her. But, right now, this is different. I feel like, somehow that teenage Callie is back to me- the way she has been demanding to me, kind of chasing me for last few days. I stop my train of thoughts. She is a straight- over the past few years she was never with woman- nobody heard Callie being with women. Then there is no explanation also, why she is behaving like this, as if Callie wants something more than talking. I just sit besides holding her hand- I cannot leave her right now. I'm even not sure what I'm doing right now.

I just lean on the bed holding Callie's hand in my both hands- I kiss her knuckles and softly put my cheek on them. I'm feeling so tired and sleepy now…

 **After few hours**

 **Callie**

There is a dull pain in my head, as I start waking up- I feel like numbness in my head. I wait for few more minutes before opening my eyes. I can feel that somebody is holding my hands and I find something is heavy on my hands too. Slowly I open my eyes. The room has little light, but after blinking for some time, now I can see things. I look on my right only to discover the most beautiful sight of my life. I have never thought, I will ever be lucky to have this sight in this lifetime. Arizona is holding my hand and her head is rested on my hands. I can see the tiredness on her face. Oh! It seems Dr. Robbins was worried about me. I try not to move- want to see this sight as long as possible. I don't know what happened- I only remember that I blacked out, but I am kind of happy about that now…

I clearly remember what I told Arizona during that party. I was jealous seeing her dancing with Joanne. Throughout the past years, I have been convincing myself that those were the stray moments of my life- I actually didn't have any feelings for Arizona although I have been so sorry for hurting her.

But, everything, every equation has changed since I have again met her. I am feeling a wave of emotions for her, which I never ever have felt for anybody-not for any man and not for any woman. Whenever I'm near to her, it's just like a fire on my body. I feel like holding and I want to kiss her. Isn't it weird? Maybe this is the time when I let myself feel, which I could not do years back. I, in fact cannot think of letting her go out from my life. I know that I always have been in love with her. But, I have lost her and now I'm gonna win her again.

Suddenly, Arizona starts moving and I quickly close my eyes- don't want to be caught staring at her. I can feel her movement and I can feel that she has leaned on me- and I just pop open my eyes. I cannot miss this terrible beautiful sight. Arizona's face is just few inches away from me.

"You feel okay?" she asks cupping my face with both of her hands. She is brushing my cheeks with both her thumbs. I see her eyes are glistening and at any moment the tear will start flowing from those ocean blue eyes.

"Now I'm feeling good", saying this I frame Arizona's head with both of my hands entangling my fingers into her blond hair.

"Callie!"

"hmm!" I'm lost in those eyes. For many many years, I have not seen them so close to me. And, my heart monitor starts beeping with loud noise- Oh shit, I'm caught. Arizona just laughs and tries to go away. But, I hold her tight, "please, don't run away from me," I almost plead her. I see that water has started forming in those beautiful eyes.

She holds both my hands into her hands and leans up.

 **Arizona**

"Good morning" a chirpy voice greets us from back. I turn and see Amelia has come for the morning round. I let go Callie's hands.

"Ms. Torres, how are you feeling?" Amelia asks.

"Don't know…what happened to me?"

"Oh! There was a blood clog due to the concussion- it's very common"

I cannot hold myself anymore, "but how come she fainted suddenly, when she was okay even minutes back?"

"Arizona, it happens!" Amelia assures me.

"So, is she good to go home?"

"NO! I think I need to stay for a while." Callie says while looking at me.

"Ha ha… Ms. Torres really does not want to go home!" Amelia remarks while eyeing at me. I just ignore both of them, _uff Callie and her miniatures_.

But, Amelia continues, "I want you to stay for next few days until I run some more tests. Beside the clog, I found a little strange nerve, I want check it everything is okay, before you go home."

"Amelia, is it something to be worried?"

"I don't think so… but I want to be sure. Okay… Ms. Torres, then your wish is granted," Amelia winks and leaves the room signing the chart.

I turn at Callie and see that she is grinning.

"Callie, staying at hospital is not something good" I try to make a strict tone.

"But staying in that hospital where my favorite doctor works is good," Callie smiles really big.

I too cannot resist my smile seeing her so happy just because she can see me few days more. Suddenly, Callie grabs my lab coat and pulls me near to her. She pulls me nearer holding my collars. My face is that close to hers that I can feel her lips- only an inch away from mine. "Arizona, today I woke up seeing the most beautiful person beside me… and I can stay rest of my life in the hospital if I get to see that sight every morning," Callie slowly utters separating each words and she brushes her nose with mine. It leaves me totally breathless- right now all I want is to kiss her like I have never kissed before. But before that someone almost bursts into the room making me jumping out of Callie.

"Cal.." I see the famous actor Mark runs towards us and he almost shoves me from Callie's side. He gives Callie a bear hug, "Cal? I was so worried for you"

"Mark, I'm okay," Callie says little bit of embarrassingly.

"Thank God, you are okay, Callie!" Aria says from the back and then she looks at me and nods.

But, I can only see how Mark is holding Callie's hands- with so much of ease-with so much of comfort. I know that they are dating. This is the power couple, always on TV and galas. My anger and frustration are coming back again. I slowly leave the room while they are busy in talking. Maybe Callie does not need me now.

I come out from Callie's room and unexpectedly bump on Teddy. _Oh No!_

"So, Dr. Robbins stayed in a patient's room?" she gives her typical teasing smile.

"I was worried- as it happened when I was there" I try to cover up.

"I know what happened? CalZona is the talk of the hospital since yesterday," Teddy smirks.

"CalZona?" I ask her not getting the word.

"You have been shipped by the interns…Cal+Zona and thus you are CalZona"

"Are they talking about us? Tell me who are they?" I ask angrily.

"Relax- they are kidding…you know!"

"But this CalZona is not even sexy!"

"So, you wanna a sexy name?"

"ugggh…Teddy?"

I return to my apartment with the most annoying mood ever. I need to stop this. I cannot let myself ruin my years of earned respect in the hospital. No one ever has dared to gossip about me and today interns are naming me. Okay, I will let Callie talk and just will finish this up. That's it. But, before that I have to make it sure that she is okay! Amelia wants her to stay in the hospital for a week. I hope there is nothing serious.

 **Did you like these individual points of views? Personally I didn't like them.**

 **And my best friend has stopped talking to me because I give more importance to** ** _that girl_** **than her. I have become super awesome lonely…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, how are you all? I haven't talked with you for a while. I was travelling a lot for last few days and thankfully I wrote the chapter before I left for my tour.**

 **AZsgirl:** I owe you a big thanks. I'll thank you when the time will come. I love your reviews… they are so constructive.

 **Kaira** : Thanks for your feedback. I might be passionate about my feeling, but that might not be enough for somebody falling for me too….

 **Helena** : This chapter has something, which I wrote for you…can you guess? Ha ha

 **PalCalAri** : Be patient… this back and forth would go for a while…ha ha…I'm becoming Shonda day by day… ;)… I hope, you will still love me… at least I promise to bring them back…

 **tweetygurl42** **:** ha ha thanks… yes Mark is trying to create problem and I'll kick his ass off from my story if he does… ha ha…I kind of never liked him. And are you straight? That is great. Thanks for liking this even though you are straight. You must be a beautiful hearted girl, for being so open minded towards love, whatever forms it might come. And forget about that boy. He does not deserve you. You will get a better one, I'm sure.

 **Loveaz** **:** that is so sweet of you. Please keep reading and let me know how you are feeling…

 **Chapter 10**

Once Mark stops his train of conversation, Callie discovers that Arizona has left. She feels so disappointed that Arizona even didn't say her goodbye too. But, she consoles herself thinking that she must be tired or maybe she has surgery to go. After all, Arizona is such a big name in the States.

"Cal, what are thinking?" Mark kind of shakes her.

"Nothing… thanks for coming"

Mark has a shoot, so he leaves after a while.

Aria takes the chair near to Callie's bed who is lying on her back closing her eyes. Aria gently strokes her forehead brushing the bandage.

"Umm- baby girl, are you feeling bad?"

"Hmm- I'm okay," Callie replies still closing her eyes.

"I like her," Aria says softly.

"What? Who?" now Callie's eyes are popped open. She turns to Aria's side.

"Arizona," Aria laughs mischievously.

"Like what?" Callie seems to be concern.

"Of course not the way you like her!" Aria plays along.

"You know?"

"I have always known this, baby girl, only didn't know who that lucky girl is," Aria informs holding Callie's hand.

"And that is okay with you?" Callie asks slowly not looking at Aria.

Now Aria cups Callie's face turning it to facing her own, "if you promise that you will not hide your feelings anymore."

"Daddy and mom?" Callie asks all in concern.

"Callie, tell me, are you going to live a life where everyone else is happy but you are not? Or are you ready to try living a life with that one person, who makes you happy? Do you want her? "

"I have never felt for anyone except her in my life. And I want her. Only her and nobody else," Callie replies with eyes full of water.

"Then don't worry about anyone and I'm sure they would understand you"

Callie feels so relaxed in years- now she feels ready for Arizona. At least, Aria is there for her. If her family is there for her, she does not worry about other people. She has lived enough a life of reel.

"… Aria? Isn't she pretty?" Callie asks shyly.

"The most beautiful woman I have ever seen… when she would be with you, rest of the world will be jealous seeing both of you,"

"I know…but she might not feel the same for me, especially she has that hatred for me,"

"Cal… lots of groveling to be done! She is still hurt. Talk to her when you get a chance. But, I can tell you one thing the way she feels for you, nobody in this world can feel for you."

"How do you know? Did you talk to her?"

"Ah…no…not that way…but I saw her when they were taking you to the OR…and come on… one can make it out from her expressions" Aria hides a little information from Callie. Maybe, it is the best that Callie tries in her own way. She did what she thought she could do in helping these two stupid people.

"Her expression!" Callie laughs dreamily. Callie already can see a future with her. Whole Hollywood would be so jealous seeing the most beautiful woman with her and the best surgeon in the country. "Yeah, I'll talk to her."

Almost whole day, there have been different people from film industry keep visiting her. So, later in the day, the hospital authority restricted her visit hours that only Aria, Joy and Mark can visit her. Mark actually has made it sure that he is allowed to visit, much of Callie's annoyance. But, after the whole day too, when Arizona does not come to see her, Callie starts becoming impatient.

"Ms. Torres, are you feeling better?" Amelia asks during her evening visit.

"Where is Dr. Robbins?" Callie blurts out.

"I don't—know…" Amelia almost stammers.

"Ask her to meet me and tell her if she does not come to me by next two hours, I will..." Callie starts thinking to come up with a threat.

This makes Amelia to laugh.

"There is nothing to laugh doctor" Callie gives a glare but she smiles too, "you know, please ask her to see me."

"Okay, let me see if she is on call tonight" saying this Amelia leaves.

Arizona has come to the hospital in the evening as she has a surgery, but before that she makes time to meet Amelia.

"Hey, is she okay?"

"Who is this she?" Amelia pretends not to get it.

"Amelia?... of course Calliope"

"Calliope?" Amelia makes a funny face.

"Amelia!" Arizona gives her a glare.

"Why don't you go and see?"

"See, I actually don't want to see her now"

"Arizona, that actress is madly looking for you… I would suggest if you have some time, go and meet her. Right now, she is okay, but I just don't want her to be stressed out thinking about you, especially right after her surgery."

Arizona does not reply, but it makes her more annoyed that how all her friends are taking it granted that they have something in between. She decides to see Callie after the surgery.

When finally Arizona has time, it is already too late. She decides to peek in Callie's room although she knows that due to high dosage of medication, Callie would be sleeping right now. She cautiously opens the door making it sure that it does not wake up Callie. Slowly she moves towards the bed and sees that Callie is sleeping like a baby. The only source of light is the dim light in the corner of the room, which makes the room darker even.

Arizona moves Callie's bangs from her forehead and cannot resist herself but to place a feather kiss on her forehead. She gently fixes the blanket and starts moving back to the door.

"Arizona?" Callie calls her out sleepily.

Arizona freezes holding the knob of the door. She turns slowly to Callie's direction.

"Please lie with me!" Callie spreads her right hand as a form of invitation, still half closing her eyes.

The time is literally frozen for Arizona. Her eyes keep moving between Callie's inviting hand and her face. She cannot think of anything else, but to go and submit herself in the warmth of this woman. Arizona Robbins can say no to anybody and to anything, but not to Callie Torres.

Arizona takes eternity to pass the short gap between the door and bed. She gets rid of her lab coat and climbs up the bed. Callie smiles and settles herself in the crook of Arizona's shoulder while snaking the shorter woman. Then, she places a soft kiss on in the crook of the shoulder leaving Arizona completely at awe. Right in the moment, Arizona knows that nothing more she wants in this life than to spend this with this woman in her arms. She has slept with other women also, but never tend to cuddle them. The last girl, she has ever cuddled was 17 years old Callie- after that _no one_.

 _How come all these seem so normal and okay_? Arizona does not know the answer. However, right now, she even does not want to know the answer too.

Callie drifts into sleep once she has Arizona with her. She is on medication- but probably she does not need any medicine if she has this cure with her.

Arizona looks down and sees how Callie is curled up next to her body, in her arms. She gently tugs a strand of hair back to Callie's ear. Arizona suddenly leans in and places few feather-like kisses on Callie's face. Callie slowly opens her eyes and tries to look at Arizona, who is on her elbow leaning on Callie. Callie is still on morpheme as this is the second night after her operation. But, this situation makes her little awake- she tries to widen her eyes to look at Arizona.

At this moment, nothing matters to Arizona. This dark room, the silence of the night, sleepy Callie pressed under her makes her to do what her heart wants her to do. She looks deep in Callie's sleepy eyes and ghosts are lips on Callie's for a while before finally touching those lips. Both pairs of lips meet for the gentlest kiss of the world. It is slow but savoring, short but lingering. Callie laughs sleepily in the kiss and pulls Arizona nearer to her body. While cupping Callie's face with one hand, Arizona laces Callie's other hand with her right, pressing it little harder against the pillow. When Arizona breaks the kiss after few seconds, Callie murmurs drowsily, "I love you" brushing Arizona's lips. Arizona, still leaning on Callie just stares blankly to Callie who seems to be drifted to sleep.

"Callie?" Arizona breaths out. In reply, Callie snuggles more into Arizona's body.

All of a sudden, Arizona realizes that tears are coming out from her eyes. What could she do? The love she has been craving for all of her life is lying in her arms and telling her those words, which she thought she would never hear in this life. She kisses sleeping Callie's both eyes and temple. Arizona puts her head back on the pillow and holds Callie tightly. She knows that she is not allowed to do this, but she wants to do this, wants to have this woman at least once in her life, at least for one night.

Arizona is the one who wakes up first with a perplexed feeling. Before opening her eyes also, she can feel strong hands are wrapped around her torso. A warm feeling washed over her. Over the years, she even does not know that how many times she has imagined her mornings like this, but now she is here with the woman of her imagination in real.

Arizona slowly opens her eyes and finds how Callie is sleeping into her hiding the face in her chest. She does not move for a while. The room has started glowing with the morning sun and she just wants to enjoy this terribly beautiful sight for once in her life. But, soon reality strikes her as she knows that soon the doctors' round will start. Somehow she loosens up Callie's grip from her body not waking her up and as soon as she is on her feet, the door opens. _Oh, final nail on the coffin- it's Teddy_.

"You slept here?" Teddy gives her trademark smirk

"She is sleeping," Arizona shushes her putting her index finger on her lips.

"So, you were here whole night!" Teddy states in a quiet voice.

"Nope- who told you? I just came half an hour back," Arizona makes a flat face.

"I saw you sneaking into this room last night and your sleep hair and crinkles of the shirt also are my evidences," Teddy laughs victoriously.

"Okay- Yes, I did,"

"It's okay Arizona, but I don't know why are you hiding?"

Arizona now takes her coat and turns to sleeping Callie- she fixes the blanket and places a soft kiss on her temple, "because I know I cannot do this" then she goes towards the door and looks at Teddy, "but, I cannot help it too. When she is in front of me my world stops there. My stomach tightens out of anticipation- I feel like all giddy. BUT, I know that I'm not allowed to do this."

Saying this Arizona looks back for one last time and leaves. Teddy huffs in frustration before following her, "how fool she is! This gorgeous woman is there waiting for her and now she is running away."

When Callie wakes up, first thing she does even before opening her eyes, looks for the other woman beside her with her hands. She jumps out of the bed when she finds that there is none. She is so confused. She does not remember clearly, but she has a feeling that Arizona was sleeping with her. She touches her lips. _Was it a dream only_? The kiss seems so real, as right now too she can feel Arizona's emotional kiss- _their first kiss ever_.

When the nurse comes to check the IV and medicine, she asks, "do you know if Dr. Robbins is there?" The nurse thinks for a moment, "she had a surgery last evening and I have not seen her after that. I was on duty last night, but didn't see her either."

Callie's face falls flat listening to this piece of information. Now, this confirms that maybe she has dreamed last night and Arizona wasn't there. _But, why did it feel so real_?

 **A/N: Did you like this? At least, they kissed!**

 **This 2016 took a huge emotional toll on me. I lost so much- my heart and my friend- BOTH. But, I got myself too. Most of all, I became a writer… this is funny!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

This chapter is probably the last back and forth before the story takes a major turn in next chapter or so!

 **Chapter 11**

Arizona goes back to hospital some time past afternoon and the nurse informs her that Amelia wants to meet her.

"Hey, is she okay?" Arizona asks as she finds Amelia in her room.

"Arizona, Callie Torres is okay. If there is anything else, I will tell you."

Arizona feels little exposed.

"Then why don't you release her?" Arizona asks impatiently.

"There is a strange nerve in her CT and moreover, I cannot let her leave right after opening up her brain."

"Then why did you want me to meet you?"

"Will you kindly visit Ms. Torres?"

"Why?"

"She is giving much pain to my nurses" Amelia says with an amused face.

"What did she do?"

"Like she kept bugging all the nurses asking about you that why you didn't meet her yesterday… "

"Okay…I got that!" Arizona wonders if Callie does not remember last night. Being a doctor, she knows that most of the patients cannot remember anything when they are on strong morpheme. She will be happy, if Callie does not remember anything.

"Then her boyfriend Mark- he started threatening all nurses that how they can just create trouble for us, if she is mistreated."

Arizona feels annoyed at the mention of Mark, but instead of replying, she just leaves.

After last night, Arizona does not know how to face Callie. Thinking about last night, she opens the door.

"Arizona?" Callie perks up.

"Hmm…how are you?" Arizona asks uncomfortably.

"I'm good! Where have you been?" Callie pouts making a puppy face.

"Umm…I was little busy," but Arizona laughs seeing her cute face making- _such a drama queen_!

"Yeah! The nurse told me that you were in the surgery"

"Surgery?" Arizona catches the missing link.

"Last evening…I was … was waiting for you" Callie says almost shyly, remembering her _dream_ , "and you know I saw you in my dream that you came…" but Callie does not finish it.

Arizona gets the point that maybe due to high dosage of morpheme; Callie is thinking that she hallucinated all of what happened.

"So, what else did you see in your dream?" Arizona feels curious to know how far Callie _remembers_. She puts both of hands in her pockets and shifts her legs uncomfortably.

Callie observes the sudden change in Arizona's face- the mixture of shyness, embarrassment and something else too.

"I saw you came to my room and we…" Callie starts slowly but pauses noticing the shifting colors in Arizona's eyes, as if she knows what she is about to say."Arizona, did you come to my room? Callie suddenly realizes the thing.

"No…when…no…?" Arizona does not make eye-contact, rather stutters and quickly tries to change the topic, "how are you feeling?"

But it is too late. Callie starts laughing- her heart is so full now realizing that what she has been feeling is all true. She can see the truth in Arizona's eyes who desperately is trying to hide them. Callie tugs in Arizona's lab coat, "do you still want to know what I saw in my dream?"

"I have a consultation, Callie!" Arizona tries to move away, but Callie holds her tight. "So, you came… hah!" Callie embraces Arizona's waist sitting on the bed and looking up she says coyly, "I am happy that you came and we…" But she cannot finish again as Arizona cuts her in, "I have to go," and almost flies away from Callie's embrace.

Callie grins big touching her lips trying to remember the details of the kiss.

Arizona does not visit Callie for next day although she keeps checking on her throughout the time. Amelia is little confused about a particular report and now she is thinking to run some more tests. So, Callie is going to be in the hospital at least two days more.

On the third day, suddenly Aria visits her.

"Dr. Robbins, may I have a minute?"

"Ms. Torres, I'm really busy," Arizona has no intention to talk about anything to Aria.

"Okay, I just came to tell you that I need to go back to Miami because there are some problems with our clients and since mom and dad are in Europe for a business tour, I have to solve the issue. I will be back as soon as possible. Will you kindly check on her?" But as Arizona does not reply, Aria continues, "she is really missing you- she has not eaten anything since yesterday and she is demanding to meet you only once"

Arizona keeps looking at the file.

"Dr. Robbins?" Aria calls out again.

"Ms. Torres, I will try to check on her, I cannot promise though," Arizona says looking at the file and not making any eye contact with Aria.

"I hope you know what you are doing."

Aria leaves the room without waiting for any answer from her. Thinking about Callie, she is feeling an insanely anger, _but why Amelia didn't tell her that Callie was not eating_.

Arizona enters into Callie's room with a food tray. Callie gives her best smile seeing her, "you came?"

Instead of replying the smile or saying anything, Arizona helps Callie to sit back and settles the tray in front of her, "eat"

"I don't like this food. I want mushroom chicken with chilly,"

"Callie, we are not here to serve your demands. We are still tolerating your nuances just because we don't want the reporters tear us unnecessarily" Arizona says angrily.

"Cal, I think…" Marks stops finding another doctor present in the room, "who is this?" Mark even does not remember seeing her before.

"She is Dr. Robbins," Callie replies.

"Okay… good you are here…I need a release note for Callie. Please tell your people to prepare one"

"What?" Arizona is surprised, "but we are still running few tests on her. And you have to talk to her doctor about this."

"We have to finish the last scene…okay, what are you doing here if you are not her doctor? Please inform her doctor."

"No…no… she cannot go back to work even if she is released. Her injury is …"

"I'm not asking your opinion" Marks replies with great annoyance on his face.

Arizona angrily turns to Callie, "you know that you cannot do this, right?"

"I have to finish the last part, you know" Callie replies helplessly.

"No, Calliope, I would say" but Arizona does not get an opportunity to finish the sentences as Mark cuts in furiously, "hey… you don't get to say anything… you are _nothing_ to her…okay? I'm her family…"

Arizona's world just stops then and there. Yes, Mark is right. She is nothing to Callie.

"Mark, who says she is nothing to me?" Callie asks with an amused cold tone.

Both Mark and Arizona turn to her. Callie is now seated properly on the bed, "who told you that she is nothing to me?" she repeats the question in a more calm way.

"I mean…she ..is…not even my doctor…" Mark rambles hearing Callie's calm tone. When Callie is calm, that means she is serious.

Callie holds Arizona's left hand and pulls her a little near, "Mark, I will tell you this once and forever…Arizona is more to me than you can ever imagine being".

Mark looks at the joined hands, "Callie, do you know her?"

"I was born to know her…and NEVER. EVER. SAY it again that she is nothing…" Callie utters each of the words separately.

Mark feels very insulted and leaves the room immediately.

Once he has left, Callie looks up to Arizona, "I'm sorry for this"

"It does not matter…and he is right actually…"

"Do you think so?"

"Callie, enough is enough…"

Callie realizes that the other woman is actually angry at her.

"Why are you behaving like this? You even didn't visit me last day." Callie waited each moment that Arizona would visit her. She bugged the nurses to the hell, asking about Arizona, but she never came.

"…I'm not your doctor. I cannot be here every time and I will not be here after today anymore. Whatever play you want to play, you can, but I promise you that I will not come to you again," Arizona finishes taking without any pause.

"You don't have to come… I'm leaving today"

"Good…I don't have to run away because of you, then,"

Callie gets down from the bed and stands in front of Arizona crossing her both hands on her chest. Now Callie too is feeling mad.

"Yes, this is the only thing you are good at"

"What?" Arizona snaps.

"This…" Callie waves her hands in the air, "that running away even without trying to know"

"Callie, don't go down to that road"

"Why? You never tried to know what happened that night"

"Oh! Now you are accusing me?"

Callie suddenly comes dangerously close to Arizona. She holds her by grabbing both of her arms, "Arizona, I never played any bet on you… There was no bet. I even told Mike that I had brought you as my friend, but he wanted to avenge on you for slapping him in front of everybody."

Callie takes a little pause to see Arizona's reaction. But, Arizona just stares at her. Callie now almost pins Arizona on the nearest wall pressing her body on the smaller woman, "will you please believe in me for once that I didn't bet on you? Please just once?"

Arizona starts sensing the truth in Callie's voice. The way she is pressed on her, her breath is washing away Arizona's lips; her tone is full of nothing but truth. After many many years a strong lump in her heart starts melting replaced by a pit of butterflies, which she has not known so far that actually exists in real life. Arizona feels so light-headed. Although Aria told her about this, she needed to hear this from Callie.

"Do you believe me?" Callie pleads again.

"I do," Arizona barely whispers the words.

"Arizona…" Callie slowly utters, "and I meant each of those I said while dancing with you…I meant each of those words… but I'm sorry that I could not stand by you in front of everybody. Please forgive me- I can spend rest of life saying you sorry, if that is what you want."

"Have you forgiven me?" Callie tries to look deep in those blue eyes and finds nothing but warmth.

Before Arizona can say anything, Callie leans more onto her pressing her lips on Arizona's. She initiates the kiss holding Arizona's face with both her hands; Arizona takes a moment to reply the kiss. Both these women have waited their entire lives for moments like this. Moments, when nothing else matters, nothing else exists except these two. Soon the kiss turns into the most heated kiss they had ever had in their lives.

Arizona breaths out in between the kiss, "Calliope!" then snakes Callie's neck pulling her closer, while deepening the kiss more. This kiss says everything they ever wanted to say to each other. This is a kind of kiss that you would never want to finish and can spend rest of your life kissing the love of your life. While Callie's tongue gets entrance into Arizona's mouth, her hands starts tugging inside of Arizona's scrub.

Callie pulls from the kiss for a moment to breath and then attack Arizona's neck passionately. She swirls Arizona towards facing the wall and removes the blonde hair from the shoulder to have better access to the neck. Arizona moans involuntarily putting Callie more on fire. At the moment, all Callie wants is to take this woman to bed and kiss every inch of her body for the rest of her life. Nobody has every kissed Arizona the way Callie is kissing her. But, suddenly Arizona realizes something. She turns facing Callie, who comes for another kiss, but she stops her, "Callie…no… we cannot"

"Arizona, we can- I'm ready to do this," Callie's lips are touching Arizona's, still short of breath out of the heat of the extreme physical contact.

Arizona tries to escape Callie's grasp. But, Callie holds her by the side of her lab coat, "you cannot run away anymore. You have feelings for me."

"Callie, I don't have,"

"Why did you kiss me that night? And why are you here in my arms right now?" Callie demands adamantly still gripping Arizona's coat.

"I cannot do this" Arizona pushes away Callie and almost tries to run towards the door, "you have Mark and I ha…"

"I'm not dating him"

"What?" Arizona turns.

"I'm not dating Mark"

"Callie, it's everywhere- everyone knows that you two are dating"

"It's just for the sake of the movie"

"Still I cannot do this"

Callie victoriously moves back to her bed and lies down, "well, you already have done this- kissed me- and no one has ever kissed me the way you have done just now," then she shows are two finger, "well, two times."

"That was just a reaction" Arizona tries to defend.

"Arizona, whatever you say. I know what was and I will not let you leave me this time…"

"Callie…I..." Arizona tires to say something, but ends up with a different utterance, "take care- I may not meet you again" saying this, she leaves.

Callie just closes her eyes in an attempt to stop her forming tears. She has expressed her feelings to Arizona and still she wants to run away from her. Well, she is leaving the hospital this afternoon and what's next?

 **Personal tragic-comedy anecdote:**

So, I tried not to talk with _my girl (?)_ for two days and she even didn't bother to contact me. So I kind of could not control myself and wrote her an emotional text.

 **She** : You know right that it cannot be anything more than friendship?

 **I:** Yeah I know. Okay, go back to study

(Internally, screaming… what the hell? Here I want a life with you and you are talking about friendship? It also starts with the word "F". I'm trying to walk tall… It sucks… my love life is becoming a comedy day by day)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks to **AZsgirl** for giving me the idea, which I have introduced in this chapter.

 **roublekm** : Someday I'll lose my writing part too… very soon…

 **PalCalAri** : I'm looking forward to your comment after this… ha ha… and writing is something, I'm learning every day! Thanks to awesome readers like you for tolerating awful writers like me…

 **bluesky25** : Thanks for noticing that- yes, Callie took a stand…which she never took in the show.

 **tweetygurl42** : what do we do now?

 **Chapter 12**

It's been a while that Callie and Arizona have met each other at the hospital. Since Callie's reports were good, she didn't have a reason to visit the doctor. She is a public figure; she cannot go anywhere anytime as she wants. Moreover, Joy kind of has warned Callie n not to make any further hospital drama. Even after talking to Aria, Callie too wants to take things a little slower- so she has given Arizona some time off to cool it down. She needs time for herself too.

Arizona, although asked Callie not to bug her, has been missing Callie's antiques. Over the last few days, she kept checking her inbox, if Callie had sent any message. She could not concentrate on anything. The way she was restless, everyone at work could see how the perfect doctor was behaving weird. She was shouting at the interns, picked a fight with Bailey and so on. Still, she managed not pursuing the woman, she was mad at the most, for making her feeling like this, for making her like losing all her self-control and above all for making her falling in love, which she never wanted.

After finishing the last scene of the movie, Callie comes back to her van and sips her coffee leisurely leaning on the couch. She looks content.

"Cal, why is Mark so pissed off suddenly?" Joy has been thinking to ask this question for a while, because Mark, who usually does not leave any opportunity to be with Callie, has distanced himself.

"Nothing!" Callie answers mischievously.

"Cal?"

"He tried to insult Arizona at the hospital and I did little insult of him," Callie is still laughing. "Joy, I want to talk to you about Arizona and me."

"Yes," she knows that it is coming.

"I have decided to try my feelings for Arizona," Callie says confidently.

"Callie, what do you want to do now?" Joy needs to know her plan, so that she can chalk out the rest.

"I don't want to hide myself anymore,"

"Callie, I'm okay whatever you want to do. But, this charade with Mark has to go on for a while, especially when you have signed a three-movies contract with them,"

"I know. I'm not telling that I wanna do it right now, but at some point I would be doing this and you need to know that, not only as my manager, but also as my friend,"

"Thanks Callie. But, please for the time being, don't do anything publicly. These films are really big and you are in the peak of your career. So, just be little careful."

"Yeah- I will be," Callie assures.

"But, I can see Hollywood's next power couple. Hot doctor with hot actress…" Joy pokes Callie smilingly.

"You think so?" Callie asks proudly.

"Yes…of course I'm. I can see fans shipping you too! Like doctress,"

"Doctress? What's that?"

"Doctor+actress= doctress," Joy smirks…

Callie rolls on the couch out of laughter.

When Callie has a little time off later in the day, she drives directly to the hospital. Taking the back door, she reaches to Arizona's room, which is half-open. Callie peeks through the door to find a very busy Arizona reading something. She carefully goes in making no noise and closes the door behind her, but, stands there leaning her back against the door. She just feels like watching this beautiful doctor right now. Arizona suddenly looks up and seems to be surprised, "umm…when…I mean… did you come?"

"Just few seconds back" Callie smiles sweetly.

"You need something?" Arizona's face shows annoyance.

"Ha? I was missing you!" Callie starts feeling uncomfortable seeing Arizona's visible rejection towards her. She has not expected this.

Arizona rounds up her table and comes towards the door. She has missed Callie more than she can say. Every minute for last few days, she waited that Callie would just show up at her door. But, last few days time off from Callie gave her enough mental strength to decide on. She knows that she cannot do what Callie wants and it is better for both of them that they don't try. Especially, Tim has started suspecting that actress Callie Torres and that high school Callie are the same people. Callie's news is constantly on TV and it's not a big deal to make this little calculation. Arizona has to fix everything before Tim comes to know about these.

Arizona comes straight to Callie facing her, "Callie, I will not say it for the second time," she binds both hands on her chest, "STOP doing all these. Next time you show up at my door like this, I'm going to call the security." Arizona knows that she is too harsh, but this is the only way now to make Callie back off.

Callie cannot believe the stone like tone of Arizona with so much of detestation. Nonetheless, she blurts out, "Will you go out…with me?...I mean on a date…?"

Arizona's shock is evident on her face, "Callie?" she screams.

However, Callie sees that somewhere in some corner of Arizona's blue eyes, there is a little spark too. She tries to say something but, is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Arizona silently shows Callie to sit on the couch. Once she opens the door, a woman almost jumps on her, "Ari….surpriseeeeee" and presses her lips on Arizona's passionately, "ummm… I was craving for this"

Arizona struggles to let the woman realize that they are not alone in the room, "Kate…kate…" she shoves her away from her.

"Kate, this is Callie," she points towards a stunned Callie, who is speechless now.

Callie has seen the entire scene being seated on the couch. Right now, her heart is dead like a piece of meat. She cannot feel anything else, except the intolerable pain somewhere in her chest. She never has realized that there could be someone else in Arizona's life. She thought that Arizona was hers and only hers.

Kate looks at Callie with wide eyes, "Oh, my God…Callie Torres…Ari, you never told me that you knew her" she quickly goes near to the couch and shakes her hands with her. Callie shakes the hands like a machine, while looking at Arizona.

Arizona has not planned something like this. She wanted to tell this last time, but somehow could not tell this. Moreover, she didn't think that Callie needed to know this. But, now she sees Callie's face- the shock, the fear and the pain. Arizona's heart breaks at the sight, but the damage is done. She can't help it anymore, so she decides to go along with it.

"I'm kate. Arizona's fiancé and a journalist too," Kate inform enthusiastically.

"Oh!" Callie again looks at Arizona.

Arizona slowly goes to Kate's side, "Kate, she was my school friend", holding Kate's waist, she informs but does not make any contact with Callie.

Callie sees the wrapped hand around and cannot take her eyes off from there. At a snail's pace she gets up from the couch, still looking at Arizona's hand "I should go now."

"But, we will meet again at the gala," Kate informs happily.

But, Callie or Arizona neither of them knows what Kate is telling.

Arizona looks up to Callie and catches the way Callie is trying to stop her tears.

Callie quickly moves towards the door and leaves.

"Oh, she left her purse," Kate points on the couch as soon as Callie leaves.

Arizona quickly grabs that, "Kate, wait here…I'm just coming"

Arizona runs towards the back door. She catches Callie, when she is about to get into the car, "Callie…Callie"

"Your purse," Arizona gives the purse once Callie turns to her.

Arizona can see how her eye-liner is smashed from her eyes.

"Callie…about Kate…" but Callie cuts her in, "I'm sorry, Arizona. I get it now."

Arizona looks into those brown eyes, which are full of pain now. Callie continues, "you know, I never could go into a relationship…I should not have assumed that you would be waiting for me." Callie wipes out a forming tear, "she is pretty and I'm sure she makes you happy."

The way Callie is talking to her, every word directly pings into Arizona's heart. Callie is always smiling, naughty, making everyone happy around, but now those eyes have nothing but unbearable hurt and intolerable pain.

All Arizona wants is to take this woman in her arms and never…never let her go again. But, she has to make it sure that Callie stops pursuing her. She feels that she needs to confirm that she is happy. "Yes, I' m happy with her."

Callie gets more hurt listening to this. She quickly turns and opens the door, but unexpectedly turns back to Arizona again, "have you forgiven me?"

Arizona does not reply to this question, "Callie, goodbye and be happy, always."

"We may not meet again, but please don't hate me," this time Callie is unable to stop her flowing tears anymore.

Arizona cannot see this any longer. She turns on her heel to go inside, but Callie asks, "Arizona, were all those moments really reflex to you?"

Arizona's breath is caught into her lungs, "Callie, let them go". She is still backing Callie.

"Didn't you ever feel anything for me?" Callie feels bolder. She leaves the car door and comes closer to Arizona, "You tell me now that you don't feel anything for me- and I will leave now". Callie turns Arizona towards her by her shoulder.

"Callie….enough!"

Callie grabs Arizona's both arms fiercely. "Callie, you are hurting me."

"You are hurting yourself more- tell me you don't feel anything when I come close to you…" Callie turns Arizona and presses her against the car, almost throwing herself on. Her eyes are burning out of rejection, pain and anger. She brushes her lips on Arizona's cheeks, then slowly trails to her ear, "tell me, right now you just don't want to kiss me… tell me nothing happens when I hold you like this…"

Callie does not let Arizona to say anything, rather leaving her arms, she snakes the smaller woman's waist by both her hands and puts her leg in between Arizona's legs, "tell me, you want someone else to do this with you…tell me, you don't want me to touch you all over and tell you how much I lo…." Now Arizona cuts her in before she could finish the sentence with fierce push away from her.

Arizona gathers all her courage and looks up directly into Callie's eyes, "NO, I had little teenage feelings when I was 17. Not now Callie! The moments were the reflex of my teenage desire. That's it. Now Happy?"

"Didn't you ever feel anything for me?" Callie asks with a pool of water in her big eyes.

She takes a long breath in, "NO …I feel nothing when you touch me…I don't want you to touch me ever… this is what you want to hear, right? I feel only for Kate- not for you- in fact **NEVER** I felt anything for you…"

Arizona clenches her teeth in an attempt to stop her forming water.

Callie simply takes a step back, laughs in her tears, "I was so wrong…will you invite me in your wedding?"

She takes another step back and laughs again, "I am such a fool, aren't I? You will not see me again…but I will always pray for you…I'll be happy for you that there is somebody who makes you happy".

Callie wipes out her tears and tries to smile big, "can you do me a favor?"

Arizona just looks up to that beautiful face. Her heart is breaking with every single word Callie is uttering.

"Please do not hate me… please!" Saying this Callie gets into the car and drives straight without looking at Arizona once.

Once Callie's car is gone, Arizona breaks down at the parking. Tears start rolling from her blue eyes and she even does not try to wipe them. She slowly mumbles, "Calliope, I wish I could tell you, I only feel for you and nobody else"

 **I don't know about your feeling, but trust me, I was crying while writing the last part. It just happened, not something that I had planned. Let me know…in the reviews…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I was again on a tour for three days and I uploaded the chapter just before the day I left for my tour. So, when I came back and finally had some time to see the reviews and PMs… I was about to be fainted. So many of angry messages… well, I'm feeling like evil now.

Let's see what happens to our ( _my_ ) Katzona (Kate+Arizona) … ;).. I cannot help but teasing you guys now...

 **Guest** : Thanks…please leave your name…so that I have a real person to talk to…

 **TweetyGurl46** : you are the sweetest, you know that? I'm already in love with you…

 **mientosz** : Ha ha… you seem to be very upset. She Callie and Arizona are the most complicated couple. You cannot have their story without a little complication.

 **CalzonaInSoul** : My version of Arizona is always a little intense and complicated. If you read my new story, you would find how far I'm going with Arizona's character. But, I understand your feelings too. But, I simply cannot help it, right now.

 **Calzona27** : you said, the story was BS…is it bullshit? You broke my writer-heart.

 **vickyvicky890** **, ,** **amirasmiley22** **,** **Calzonafan123** **,** **bluesky25** : sweeeetest readers…thanks for being patient with the story… and with me…

 **PalCalAri** : Thanks for your sweetest comment ever…you made my day after reading all angry messages… J

 **Helena** : he he…I'm becoming Shonda…

 ** _And this chapter will finally disclose what happened years back and the reasons of Tim's hatred towards Callie._**

 **Chapter 13**

Arizona does not go back to her room, as she knows that Kate will ask question noticing her swollen eyes. Instead she goes to an empty call room and texts Kate informing about an emergency and with a promise to meet her at night at home.

Arizona decides to call Tim. She needs to confirm something.

"Hey, Ari…liked the surprise?" Tim asked laughing.

"So, you sent her?"

"Yes, I thought you needed her." Now Tim replied little awkwardly.

"Tim," Arizona speaks with anger in her tone, "you were right. The actress Callie Torres is my high-school friend Callie."

"I already made the calculation from news, when she was admitted at your hospital," Tim too replied in an angry tone.

"Tim, stop doing all these…I'm not gonna do anything with Callie."

"You should not too, knowing what we had to go through because of that bitch"

"Mind your language Tim…you never. Ever. Say. Anything. like this about Callie." Arizona warns in an ice cold voice.

"See, I told you."

"Tim, Callie didn't do anything… that was a misunderstanding." Arizona explains Tim what had happened.

"I don't believe her… she is making up all these," Tim says with a sarcastic voice.

"I do…I do," Arizona replies quietly and adds, "I believe her with all my heart."

"So, are you gonna leave Kate?"

"NO…I would never do that to Kate… I will never break my promise," Arizona says in all conviction.

"I just hope so, Ari. We cannot hurt her again."

As soon as Arizona drops the phone, Teddy peeks in.

"Arizona, why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"I was at the back parking lot," Teddy shrugs her shoulders.

"Teddy, you are my best friend. Please don't push me," Arizona pleads.

"I will, because I'm your best friend," Teddy speaks adamantly.

"Teddy, last summer when I went home, I got engaged". Arizona flops back on her chair defeated.

"What? You… You…even didn't bother to tell me this?" Teddy cannot believe it.

"This is something I had to do and I never was happy with this engagement."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Teddy asks in a bitter tone, "what else aren't you telling me?"

"Teddy!" Arizona pauses for a while. "After the party night, I told you that Tim came to take me home. While driving back home, Tim asked me what happened. I was still crying but told him about the party night, which now I know was a big lie. Tim got so angry that he started driving ferociously and met an accident. It wasn't exactly his fault, but a woman was killed."

Arizona looks down at her clenched hands. "The woman was Kate's mom."

"What?" Teddy cannot contain her surprise.

"Yes! Kate saw the accident from the other side of the road and knew that it wasn't Tim's fault. Her mom ran on the road when there still green light was on… because Kate was the eye-witnessed and daughter of the woman, Tim was saved. However, he went to depression because of this. He left his marine job and almost did nothing for next few years."

"And Kate?"

"My parents took the responsibilities of Kate."

"For Tim, Kate is also a sister. So, when Kate came out, my parents decided to make her the daughter in law and Kate also had feelings for me."

"So, you said nothing?"

"See, I was always guilty because what had happened years back. I know it wasn't my fault either, but somehow I was part of this. So, I could not say no to Kate, especially when Tim wanted this to happen."

"What about your own feelings?"

"My own feelings?" Arizona sarcastically laughs.

"You know what? This is injustice to three of you, especially to yourself."

"I cannot do it. Tim will never forgive me."

Teddy knows that whatever she says, Arizona will do what she thinks is right to do- she will not back off from her promise. But being her best friend, she also knows that Arizona would never be happy with this union. The little time Teddy has seen Arizona with Callie, she has seen the happiest self of Arizona. Teddy leaves the room shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

After meeting Arizona years later, Callie has been sure that Arizona has feelings for her, especially after what has been happening between them for last few days. But, now she finds that all she has been thinking about Arizona is a big lie. Arizona never had feelings for her. But, somewhere deep down her heart, Callie knows that Arizona is hiding her true feelings, but she cannot do anything after what she has been told at the parking lot.

Callie directly drives home and goes to her closet to find out one that last piece which she never could let it go- the necklace.

Callie finally finds out the necklace and looks at this with tears. She puts this in a box- now she has to let it go.

…

"Ari…? Kate does not know how to start, but she knows that there is something she must know. They are having dinner and since the time Arizona has entered the apartment, Kate notices Arizona's demeanor.

Arizona drops her fork on the plate, "Kate, I know what you want to know." As Kate does not reply, Arizona goes on, "Callie is that girl from my high school."

"So, now?" Kate asks suppressing her insecurities.

"Now- nothing. She just wanted to clarify that what happened during that night, it was a big misunderstanding."

"Was it?"

"Yes- now I know that it was a big misunderstanding." Arizona starts eating again.

"So?" Kate cannot hide her insecurities anymore. She has been in love with Arizona for last many years. She was lucky that Arizona's parents themselves wanted her to be with Arizona. She didn't have to say anything. It just fell in her lap and she could want nothing more than this. However, Arizona was always so distant- even after their engagement too. The little make-out or smooches are always initiated by her and Arizona kind of just supports her to carry out the act.

"Kate, you have nothing to worry! She is gone," Arizona tries to assure while holding Kate's hands from the other side of the table. But, Kate sees the moist eyes.

"Ari- it's not that she is gone or not. She was not physically present for last many years, but she was always there, didn't she? I have ever seen you dating anyone properly."

"Kate, can we not talk about her anymore?" Arizona pleads.

Kate takes the guestroom bed as usual. It's been a year that they are engaged, but Arizona seems never to be interested to sleep with her. So far, Kate has been telling herself that maybe Arizona is saving everything for marriage. But, now she has started realizing something new and sour. Kate tries to sleep with a hope that things will be bit better in the morning.

"Kate, can we have lunch together? I'm kind of free after my morning surgery." Arizona tries to sound chirpy at the breakfast table. Before Kate says anything, the door bell rings.

Arizona goes to open the door and receives a box. From the table, Kate sees only the back of Arizona and sees that a small paper falls from her hand. Kate quickly goes near and discovers that silently waters are flowing from Arizona's eyes while she is looking at a heart-shaped necklace inside the box. Kate bends down to grab the paper.

 _Arizona,_

 _I'm finally letting this go. But, I will have one satisfaction that if not with your love, at least I don't have to live with your hatred. At least, I could tell you that I didn't play with you- I didn't lie to you and whatever I said at that night, I meant every bit of it. I can live with this. I can live my entire life that you are healthy, safe and happy with somebody you love!_

 _Calliope_

Kate finishes reading the small letter and looks up to Arizona. Arizona takes the letter from Kate, "Kate, this is nothing. It just… just…" Unable to finish the sentence, she leaves quietly taking her purse from the desk.

…

So, when Joy meets Callie in the morning, Callie has swollen red eyes, messy hair and all.

"So, are you sure that you wanna take this project?" Joy asks Callie for the second time.

"Yes." Callie gives the same short one word answer for the second time too.

"Callie, just last week you didn't want to go out of country and now you want to!"

"Is this a problem Joy?"

"As your manager, this is my responsibility to make it sure that you are okay both mentally and physically." Joy informs with concern.

"I'm okay." Callie says but Joy sees a pool of water in her big brown eyes.

"This is quite a long time that you have to spend in Europe, away from home and away from Arizona."

"That's exactly, I am looking forward to," Callie gets up, "Joy, I have to get ready for the party."

"Shall I inform them that you changed your mind and you are not gonna back off from the project?"

"Just ask them to book the ticket." Callie goes towards her room.

Joy knows that Callie is too broken to talk about this right now. But, going Europe might create extra pressure on Callie, as she would be all alone, away from home. Somehow, she Joy was happy for Callie because Arizona actually had made Callie happy.

Now that Callie has decided to go out of the country for a long time, Joy wonders what is going to happen next.

 **Notice** : _Please if you have time, read my other story, "Let it go". I have uploaded the first chapter and I need feedback, I mean constructive feedback about the characters and plot, because I'm trying to find out a way to go with that story. This is a request to my regular readers and all new readers too._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **I always say, that I'm not a writer- I write because of few of my regular readers, who send great reviews (I even wake up, in the middle of night, if there is a beep on my mobile about a new review) and PMs. My readers care and so do I. I care a lot about the feelings of my readers. Sometimes, I change the track of the stories, just because of popular demands. I just want to thank those people who really care to show a little respect, which I believe, as authors we deserve. As a reader, if I don't like something, I simply don't read- don't make fuss over my choices.**

 **helenkidd1** : Hey, where have you been? I haven't seen you for an infinite time…ha ha…

 **Courtney:** Sorry that I forgot to welcome you last time. Welcome to my crazy world and thanksssss a ton for your positive feedback.

 **Guest, who sent a hate comment:** I know my story is "mega retarded" as you said. Thanks that still you are reading my "non-sense story". Ha ha…

 **rulibby** : are you a new reader? Welcome to my world. Thanks for liking the story.

 **Calzona27** : I'm sorry that you feel that you have wasted your time. I hope you still are not reading it.

 **TweetyGurl46** **:** I'm okay dear. I hope you will like this chapter and thanks a lot for your wonderful friendly gesture. I truly appreciate it.

 **AZsgirl** ** & ****mientosz** : ha ha… I wish nobody else had noticed that how you two almost blew out my little hint, which I left. You guys are super clever.

 **PalCalAri** : A little more angst… I hope you will like this chapter. Sometimes, some relationships are that intense that you are kind of bound to find your ways together.

 **Helena** : I truly…truly… love all your comments… you are one of those very few readers who actually show genuine interest in the authors and I miss you…

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"What should I wear?" Arizona asks Kate while rummaging her wardrobe. Kate has asked her to join a party with her. Although Arizona does not have least interest to go anywhere, she decides not to upset Kate further after those incidents related to Callie. Arizona is trying to behave as if nothing has happened keeping her chirpy self up. Kate seems to be quite okay so far, but Arizona just does not want to make anymore dents in their relationship. So, she is willing to do anything to make up the damage.

"Wear something fancy," Kate replies.

Once they are at the party, Arizona discovers this is a Hollywood party, as she can see many known and famous faces. She looks at Kate surprisingly as Kate has never mentioned that they are going to a film party.

"Kate, you never told that we were coming to a Hollywood party." Arizona says with concern in her voice.

"You never asked." Kate replies in flat.

Arizona looks around almost with a hope not meeting Callie here. Kate and she start mixing with other journalists and people from film industry. Suddenly, Arizona notices Callie standing with a group of people. Callie is of course chatting, but Arizona can tell from her face that she is not interested in listening to these people. However, she is pretending her best. Arizona tries to turn on her heel quickly, but not before Callie also notices her.

Callie is really surprised seeing Arizona at this party. Arizona is backing her, but she can never can miss those blonde hair and thin small body even from thousands miles distance.

Kate notices how Callie is observing them. She laces her fingers with Arizona's while talking to someone.

Callie feels a strong lump seeing Kate and Arizona's laced hands. This should be her. She should be the one bringing Arizona in all these film parties and showing the rest of the world her beautiful love is. But, here Arizona has come with someone else. Callie starts feeling insane jealousy inside her head .

"Cal, let's dance," Mark offers his hand.

"Yeah, let's go," Callie takes Mark's hand looking at Arizona and takes a place on the dance floor from where Arizona can see them clearly.

Even though Arizona tries her best not to look at the dance floor, she simply cannot resist herself. Holding a glass of drink, she watches minutely how Mark's hands are roaming on Callie's bare wide back. Arizona starts drinking unconsciously. Kate observes the whole scene, nevertheless, keeps quite. Today, she wants to know the truth.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Mark finds Callie quite open to him tonight. His hands wander on Callie's bare back and shoulder effortlessly and they become bolder when Callie does not resist. Callie does not say anything because she needs to show Arizona that she also has someone. She is okay even though Arizona has rejected her. Marks hands go down and touch Callie's butts slightly before coming up to the bare shoulder. Callie cringes to the hell from inside but puts a happy face on.

Arizona notices every single move of those dirty hands. Kate notices the way Arizona is drinking. Being her childhood friend, she knows that Arizona is not a drinker and thus she gets drunk easily. Nonetheless, she knows what has triggered the doctor to be out of control today. So, she keeps silent and waits to see what happens.

Arizona watches how Mark's lips softly touche Callie's shoulder top and a little of those wonderful jaw lines. After her fifth drink, Arizona cannot stand there anymore. Now she is almost out of her self-resistance.

Once Callie finishes her dance, she walks towards the back of the hall and Arizona follows her almost instinctively- she is not in herself right now. Callie is going to the back of the empty hallway to take a room so that she can cool herself down for a while.

"Callie- calliope!"

Without looking back also Callie knows who she is.

Once Callie turns back, Arizona shoves her in to the nearest empty room and once the door is closed, she pins Callie on the wall and takes her lips in hers with everything she has. Callie though surprised does not take more than a second to kiss her back. Both the women are trying to take control from each other. Arizona holds Callie's neck and brings it closer to her while Callie's fingers are entangled in Arizona's hair.

Arizona pulls out from the heated kiss leaving Callie completely breathless.

"I hate when he touches you…I'm the one who … sh…should tou…ch you," Arizona says slowly touching Callie's collarbones, slurring.

Suddenly Callie realizes that Arizona is completely drunk now. Because of the heated moment before, even though they were kissing furiously, Callie has not realized the drunken state of Arizona. Now Callie sees that she even can't stand properly.

"How much have you drunk?" Callie asks while helping her to stand on the place.

Arizona shows a pinch with her index finger and closes one eye, "just a little…" She laughs and gives another peck on Callie's lips.

Callie holds Arizona's waist leaning back on the door. Arizona is looking too adorable and she actually has never seen Arizona without resistance.

"But, you said you have no feeling for me?" Callie locks her hands at the small of Arizona's back.

Arizona does not reply. She rests her head on Callie's shoulders instead, hiding her face in the crook. Callie also embraces the smaller woman tightly. After few minutes, Arizona slowly replies, "except you, I have never felt anything for anybody…"

Callie feels the warm tears rolling down on her shoulder crook from Arizona's eyes.

"Hey…sush…don't cry baby," Callie tries to console. Callie cannot help but enjoying the warmth and truth in Arizona's body tonight. The way Arizona has submitted herself into her and is telling what she always has wanted to hear, Callie can swear that she can stand at this spot for the rest of her life.

"When you are near to me…I cannot feel anything else. When you touch me, I have Goosebumps in every single parts of my body…" Arizona straightens her body from Callie and tilts her head to the left, "You know…. I…every inch of body is y..yours." She laughs in tears.

Callie's eyes become steamed hearing all these. Arizona was that one person from whom she has always wanted to listen to these words. Callie literally feels Goosebumps on her skin. She rubs Arizona's back up and down.

"Arizona, stay with me," Callie whispers on Arizona's ear, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

Suddenly Arizona pulls herself from the warm embrace.

"I'm going to marry Kate," She says all in tears.

"Why?"

"Because I'm committed." Arizona raises her right hand as a form of salutation, "I'm a marine kid," She giggles. "And… Calliope…I…I hate you."

Callie stands quite still holding Arizona. She quietly looks down at Arizona's left hand, there is a ring, but she has never seen her wearing this before.

"I hate you for coming back to my life…" Arizona stammers and tilts head to her right side this time, "I hate you for… this…for making me feeling so incomplete without you."

Saying this Arizona starts leaving the room, but Callie grabs her arms, "Arizona, you cannot do this to us… I will not able to live without you," Callie says in a broken voice.

Arizona hugs Callie with all her warmth. "Yes, Callie! We will not be able to live without each other… I know…I know," Arizona murmurs in Callie's dark hair.

"Please, don't leave us…"

"Some people are not destined to be together…" saying this Arizona opens the door and directly bumps on Kate.

Standing at the door step, Callie feels so exposed and does not know what to say to tackle the situation. But, Arizona giggles like kid.

"See, Callie… this is the woman…I'm gonna get married."

Without saying anything, Kate quietly tries to help Arizona to stand. She is totally wasted.

Looking at Kate, Arizona again smiles and says, "would you mind if I elope with Calliope on the wedding day?"

Callie apagogically looks at Kate and tries to leave but Arizona grabs her wrist, "Callie, will you run away with me?"

Callie notices how Kate is trying to control her emotions, her eyes are steamed. Callie quietly unlocks Arizona's grip and leaves.

When Kate finally brings Arizona home and helps her to settle on the bed, she can't control her tears anymore. She starts crying sitting at the edge of Arizona's bed. Kate always has been in love with Arizona, but somehow deep down her heart she has always known that Arizona does not feel the same way as she does. Nonetheless, she has hoped that one day, she will be able to create a small place in Arizona's heart. However, now she knows that whatever she does, in this life, Arizona will not be able to love anybody else. Arizona's hearts beat only for Callie. Does not matter, she is with Callie Torres or not, Arizona Robbins will not be able to love anybody else in this lifetime. Callie Torres has ruined her completely and for forever.

Once Kate gathers herself, she stands up from the bed and as she is about the leave, Arizona murmurs in her sleep, "Calliope, I'm yours."

* * *

 **Do you see where I'm heading towards?**

 **Have you ever felt that insanely love towards somebody where you can live and die for the same person? I have that every day…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm truly sorry for this belated update. Having two stories, when the summer school is killing me, is a nightmare. Thanks for the PMs and reviews. They mean a lot to me, a loooooot.**

 **Bluesky25** : you are so right. it hurts like hell, when you want to be with someone, but can't…

 **Jess** : You read it in one night? Hats to off to you girl… J

 **Srock** : I'm sorry that it took me so much of time to be finally able to talk to you…thanks for writing so thoughtful words. My readers are my inspiration, so if I don't talk to them, I'll not be able to write even. And yes, I never could hide my feelings… I wish I could. Things would be much easier for me.

 **Rullibby** : You made my day, you know! Thanks!

 **Aimless95** : I love your name… ha ha…I love it too.

 **roublekm** **,** **vickyvicky890** **, & ****AZsgirl** : In fact, I was thinking to make Kate the bad one, but now I don't know. If Kate loves Arizona, then she would never behave badly towards her. From my experience, I can say that even if I might not get my love, but I would always want her to get her love and be happy. So, what Kate will do, at the moment, I'm not sure.

 **And the guests** : Please leave your names and thanks for liking and reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Arizona wakes up with a heavy head and cannot realize where she is for first few minutes. She just lies down there for next few minutes trying to remember what happened last night till Kate knocks at the door.

"I'm up."

"Hey, Dr. Robbins!" Kate comes in with a tray of breakfast. "I figure out that you might need this today morning on bed."

Arizona just nods while sitting on the bed. She actually remembers last night, but is surprised to find Kate behaving this normal.

"Kate…" Arizona starts slowly taking the coffee mug, "I mean …about last night…"

Kate just cuts her in quickly, "you were totally wasted, I understand." She laughs widely making Arizona puzzled.

"But…"

"But, I hope you will not be this wasted during our wedding day!"

"Wedding?"

"Yea…I just talked with Tim this morning." Kate talks slowly. "He wants us to get married as soon as possible."

"What!" Arizona jumps out of her bed.

"Kate…" before Arizona finishes her phone starts ringing.

Annoyingly she receives the call without looking at the screen.

"Arizona?"

"Yes."

"Aria…Callie's sister." Aria says quickly.

"Is Callie okay?" Arizona asks in panic.

Kate looks at Arizona surprisingly.

"She is leaving for Europe."

"What?"

"For a year…almost." Aria informs.

"For a year?" Arizona repeats.

"Callie told me what happened last night. Already you guys have lost 17 years of your life. Life has given you an opportunity to be together, to love each other. Please don't lose her. She will be totally broken." Aria's voice breaks a little at the end.

"I don't know what to do!" Arizona says helplessly.

"Ask yourself. You cannot let her go without talking."

After dropping the call also, Arizona seats silent for couple of minutes.

"Arizona?" Kate finally breaks the silence.

"I cannot marry you." Arizona looks at Kate's eye.

"Arizona, we can talk about this later." Kate quickly tries to get up.

"Till this morning, I don't know why I was behaving like this… hurting you, hurting Callie and hurting myself…"

"Arizona, let's get married…we will find some way…" Kate almost pleads.

"I cannot forget Callie." Arizona says quietly looking down.

"Do you think that she would accept you publicly?" suddenly Kate's tone becomes teasing.

"Kate?"

"Come on…Callie Torres never has dated any woman publicly…she would never accept you."

"Kate… even then also…I cannot marry you…sorry!" Arizona replies in a cold voice.

Arizona can see the extreme hurt in Kate's eyes, but after waking up today the first feeling she has that she cannot continue this show anymore. She cannot deceive Kate anymore. She knows that she is in love with Callie and that is a lifetime truth, which she cannot change. Even if Arizona has to talk to Tim, she is ready to do that.

Slowly getting up from the bed, Kate murmurs, "I'll be waiting for you… I'm leaving today."

Arizona does not reply and Kate leaves.

"Are you okay?" Teddy asks Arizona in the evening when they are in the cafeteria. Without any push, Arizona simply starts talking about last night that how she was jealous and today morning that she told Kate about calling off the marriage.

"Great!" Teddy smiles really big. "Go, now get your girl."

"Teddy, it's not that easy, you know." While talking also the visual of Mark touching Callie is reeling in Arizona's brain.

"I don't see anything hard…just go and tell her that you love her and you cannot see her with anybody else." Teddy cannot stop smiling now.

"STOP smiling, you jerk!"

"You were jealous…"

"Right now too, I cannot think anything else except how that ass was touching my Callie." Arizona makes a very annoying face.

"Your Callie?" Teddy pinches Arizona's arms, "go and tell her this."

"I mean how I could just go!"

Suddenly Alex snicks in, "what are you talking about?"

"About Callie Torres." Teddy says in a flat tone.

Arizona starts stammering, "Oh…no.. not that way…"

Alex does not notice this. Instead he brings out is ipad, "see, last night party video of Callie and Mark."

"They look really hot together." Teddy quietly comments while eyeing at Arizona's expression.

Arizona also watches the video, which she actually saw live. Now. it cringes her.

"Yes, they are. She must make him going crazy on bed. She is a man's woman, you know!" Alex remarks giving his one-sided smile to Arizona. "Robbins, she is your friend, you should give me a chance to meet her somewhere outside of hospital."

"Yes, so that Alex can smash her at the back of the car." Teddy interjects looking at Arizona. She knows that Arizona actually cannot take this any longer.

"I have to go. And thanks Teddy." Arizona quickly takes her lab coat and keys.

"Anytime." Teddy smiles big now. She knows her comments have done their work.

"Why is she thanking you?" Alex is confused.

"For suggesting that you would smash Callie at the back of the car."

"Oh! Don't tell me- this imagination will not let me sleep at night." Alex really smiles ugly, while Teddy slaps on his arms.

"I think, after today you will not be allowed to imagine also about her."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Teddy laughs on her own. She just hopes that Arizona takes the rights steps now.

Arizona quickly goes to her room and calls Callie. She has to do it before her mind is changed.

"Hey, it's me." Arizona greets instantly when the phone is received.

"Umm… Dr. Robbins…I'm joy."

"I mean….sorry…I…" Arizona starts hesitating thinking how she will ask Joy about Callie.

"We are at the airport… leaving for Europe."

"What? Joy, I need to talk to her. please." Arizona starts panicking. This cannot happen? Callie simply cannot leave when she is ready.

"I don't think, it is possible right now… if you could come to the airport, I'll make it sure that you can talk to her. At the moment, she is having a little on-site press conference."

"I'm coming."

Arizona disconnects the phone and heads towards the hospital. While driving, Arizona cannot her steamed eyes. She has been such a fool to neglect the love of her life, the love she has been waiting for her entire life, the person she cannot live without.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the smaller update, however, due to my school work, this is the best I can do at the moment. But, I'll update the next chapter next week and I promise to make you happy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. I know that all of you hate me for being this late, but I could not write anymore…I struggled a lot even writing this chapter also. I hope, you don't hate me.**

 **When 'Notting Hill' was released, I was in the middle school. So, I even don't remember about that anymore. But, I didn't want to look at that in fear of getting influenced. So, now I will watch the ending again to see if I'm doing something like that.**

* * *

Callie is not in a state of mind to talk to anybody, when all she wants is to hop into that plane and be somewhere, where there is no reminisce of Arizona. Arizona- the name itself swells a flood of emotions into her veins. Her eyes start burning let alone of the thought of Arizona.

"Cal?" Mark pokes her with his arms. "There is a question for you!" Callie really seems to be lost in her thoughts.

"What is your future plan?" The reporter asks mischievously.

"Plan about what?" Callie gives a super big fake smile, even though she knows what she is being asked.

"Plan with Mark!" The reporter offers even a bigger smile.

"Noth…" but she pauses as she suddenly Arizona steps into the room. Callie's eyes instantly start burning- she feels unable to take off her eyes from Arizona _. What does she feel like this?_ She was so happy, not knowing this much love she has stored for somebody.

Mark follows Callie's direction and finding Arizona standing there, he is super annoyed. This blonde doctor has spoiled his every possibility with Callie.

"Cal?" Marks pokes Callie, when she does not pay attention to another question directed towards her. "There is a question."

"Come again!" Callie asks looking at Mark's direction, but she quickly switches her eyes to Arizona, who is now standing at a corner crossing her hands. Callie feels, as if, Arizona wants to say something.

"Are you not sure about Mark or is there someone else?" A very young reporter asks smiling.

But before Callie could answer, Arizona suddenly asks, "what is the most important thing for you?" And Mark cuts her in annoyingly, "what is the question, exactly?" Arizona is trying hard to stop the forming tears in her eyes, but she looks deep into Callie and asks, "if someone you love asks you to stay, are you going to stay?"

Now there is staring competition between these two women, but the moments do not last long, as Mark almost barks, "what kind of out of blue question is this?"

"Yes." Callie answers from his side.

"What?" Mark hisses looking at Callie holding his mic.

Callie even does not look at Mark. Gradually, her face has started cracking small smile. She again says, "Yes, I will stay. But, they have to stay too." From distance too, Callie sees Arizona cracking her dimpled smile. Then, she looks at the reporters, "I have a flight to catch…" and stands up.

As soon as Callie comes down from the stage, Joy comes running, "Callie, please do not create any scene here." Joy almost pleads. Knowing Callie for a long time, she knows how impulsive she is.

"Joy, I need to talk to her." Callie begs, "please."

"I don't think that it is possible right now."

"Okay! I am not going anywhere by the way." Callie replies innocently while searching for Arizona.

"No, you don't." Joy asks scared.

"I do."

But, Joy quickly grabs her arms, "Callie, you cannot do this."

"I am already doing this." Callie starts walking towards Arizona cracking the crowd.

"Okay, don't go, but please don't spill up all these right away, here, at the airport." Joy again stops her from back. "Please Callie…"

Arizona notices how Joy is trying to explain something to Callie, but Callie is adamantly saying something heading towards her. Then, her phone buzzes. It's an emergency call from hospital. She must go right away. She quickly dials Callie's number.

Callie looks at the mobile and receives looking at Arizona over the crowd.

"Callie?"

"I am staying."

"Your movie?"

"Shoot it… I am not leaving…" Callie says quickly still locking eyes with Arizona.

"I have an emergency call…I need to go."

"I will be at home… come whenever you are done."

"I will…" Arizona waves bye to Callie.

"Arizona?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"I thought you would say something else."

"What else I could say?" Arizona sees Callie's mischievous smile, which she loves so much.

"Ohhh…. Yeah…I will see that…bye Calliope!"

Once Callie drops the call happily, Mark asks, "come quickly. We are late."

"I am not going." Saying this Callie starts walking to the VIP exit door. "Joy, take care of all these."

* * *

 **A/N: I am truly sorry for this shortest chapter, but I have already written the next. Writing this story has been so difficult for me. Somehow, I am kind of unable to write about this anymore. I don't know why. But, no worries…I WILL FINISH THIS. And I have decided to finish this story first, then I will finish the other story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you so much for not hating me for all my reluctance in updating the story. But, here I am determined to write it and give it a happy ending.**

 **PalCalAri:** I will not be a stranger. Promise. And wait for the drama. I am saving the public drama for the best.

 **Helena** : Thank you. I cannot thank you enough for writing such sweet words. Kisses to you too (ha ha…I guess, I made you little happy)

 **Tweetygurl46** : Thank you so much. I know that you have been waiting for this for a long time. So, here it is. Let me know your feelings about this chapter.

 **vickyvicky890:** Thank you. I will always finish my stories. Trust me. Sometimes, I may take some time, but will finish. What I feel bad is that few people do not understand that some of the authors here are working, studying, raising kids, doing all social things apart from writing. So, sometimes, we may not get enough time to write. But, thank you for understanding.

 **Mientosz & Calzonafan123:** Are you happy now? Ha ha

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Karev, show me the latest reports." Arizona asks while storming in the OT.

"Here, it is…"

"Ohhh! It seems bad." Arizona sighs. Now it will take time.

"Yes, at least couple of hours."

Arizona sighs again.

"Do you have any other appointment?"

"Yesh…I have." This time Arizona laughs popping both her dimples.

"Oh! Dudddeee! What's that? It that a hot chick?"

"Ha ha… yes a real hot chick."

"Which nurse did you lay down?" Alex looks around suspiciously.

"Keep searching…you may find her…. Karev get back to work…I am scrubbing in."

Arizona does not know what she will talk about tonight with Callie. They really have not done any real talking so far and they even do not know how this will work out. But, she knows that Callie is the one with whom she wants to be. Arizona cannot stop smiling just thinking about Callie- _her Calliope_.

 **In the evening:**

Once Arizona reaches Callie's apartment, she starts getting nervous. How she will tell Callie all she wants to say. She has never thought that one day, she will pour her heart out. It seems like a dream now.

"Hey!" Joy greets opening the door. "She has been so impatient for you."

"Yes, I know- I got at least 50 messages so far." Arizona laughs a little while entering the apartment. "Where is she?"

"In the living room…Umm…I think, I will leave now." Joy gives Arizona a full suggestive smile.

Closing the door behind, Arizona takes a long breath. She looks around to find the living room. When she approaches to the door, Arizona finds Callie laying on the couch. Arizona does not think too much- she slowly goes near to the couch only to find Callie sleeping like a baby. Her one hand is hanging from the side of the couch, while her one leg is rested on the top back of the couch. Callie still is wearing the heels. Arizona heart suddenly swells up with emotion, which she has been holding for a long time. Maybe, this is the time, when she should not think much- just let herself loosen up a bit for that person, for whom she has lived almost half of her life.

Arizona removed the heels and bends on her knees in front of the couch and tucks a strand of black hair from her forehand to the back of her ear, "Calliope!" she whispers. Callie slowly starts opening her eyes, "umm…you came?"

Callie sleepily opens her eyes, "umm!" seeing Arizona just in front of her face, Callie's eyes are wide open now.

"You came?"

"Yes" Arizona asks with all assurance

"I thought you would never come,"

"Arizona" Callie cups Arizona's face, "I just want to be with you" a single tear rolls from her eyes.

Arizona wipes the tear with her thumbs, "You want to be with me?" Arizona smiles a little.

"Arizona, enough of this playing with each other," Callie pulls Arizona close to her and Arizona stops Callie putting her index finger on her lips, "sush".

"Calliope, I love you," Arizona sighs.

Callie closes her eyes hoping to stop the moment here, to revel in this moment forever and to remember this always.

"I love you" Arizona breaths out again while kissing Callie's closed eyes one by one.

"I have been waiting so long… so long to listen to these words…" Callie finally opens her eyes.

"I love you…" Arizona gently strokes Callie's cheeks looking at her deep brown eyes for a while before leaning down. Her eyes are shimmered now. She presses her lips on Callie's and initiates a slow kiss. Callie quickly savors the moment- she takes a moment to deepen the kiss entangling her fingers in the blond hair. This is going to be the longest kiss of their life. Each time Arizona parts herself only to go for another lingering one. Arizona slowly pulls back for a moment to look again in Callie's eyes. Callie also looks deep in those blue eyes and she knows that something is changed now- there is a slight change in Arizona's demeanor tonight. Actually, everything has changed within last few minutes. Callie wipes out Arizona's moist cheeks.

Arizona leans in and starts kissing Callie's neck which catches Callie totally off guard- her breath is almost stuck in her lungs due to those feather-like kisses on the neck. Arizona again comes back to claim Callie's lips and she passionately sucks her bottom lips before kissing her jaw-line. For the first time in her life, Callie's body seems to be on fire for real. Soon Arizona starts open mouthed kisses trailing down to Callie's cleavage. She quickly starts unbuttoning Callie's blouse. Perplexed enough, Callie holds Arizona's both hands, "Arizona!" Callie also wants this- there is nothing more she wants than to be pinned down by Arizona- but the way Arizona is claiming her right now- Callie feels a little confused.

Arizona looks up to Callie, "I want you right now" she says in a demanding voice, "I cannot tolerate anybody touching your body except me". This is enough to drop the last resistance that Callie has. Callie smirks, "if I only knew that I had to kiss Mark in front of reporters to bring you on me like this, I would have done this looooong back". Callie smiles mischievously.

"Don't even dare to kiss anybody from now on…even on screen". Arizona fiercely pins both of Callie's hands on the back of the couch and straddles on top of her.

"But, on screen...I have to kiss…" Callie cannot finish as Arizona again claims her lips violently.

"Don't talk." Arizona orders in between the kisses. "But, not that Mark."

Callie realizes that tonight Arizona wants to claim her and brand her as hers only. She does not resist anymore but just asks, "on the couch?" Arizona almost tears her blouse, "right here- right now". Before Callie could reply, Arizona passionately starts nipping the naked skin while cupping Callie's breasts making her moaning louder. She seats on the top of Callie straddling on her stomach and slowly begins to remove her own shirt not losing the eye-contact with the lying woman beneath her. Then, she helps Callie too remove her almost torn shirt and looks down the revealing skin.

This is love making for these two people, who have spent almost half of their lives just waiting on each other. This is the moment when they have claimed each other maybe for forever.

In morning, when Callie opens her eyes and she finds Arizona looking at her. "Why are you looking at me like this?" Arizona laughs and moves the sheet. Callie quickly rolls inside and embraces the naked body. Callie rubs her cheeks with Arizona's, "I love you".

"I thought you would never say."

"I can spend rest of my life saying this to you," Callie says slowly in Arizona's ear still hugging her.

"That you are gonna do for sure- you have to make it up for those 12 years," Arizona replies in a low voice.

Callie pulls out from the hug but puts her chin on Arizona's chest. "I missed you so much." She raises her head a little removing the bangs from Arizona's forehead.

"Why didn't you look for me?" Arizona asks with a little sadness.

"I wasn't sure… I thought I was okay without you till the point we met again."

"So, you never thought about me?" Arizona asks while drawing patterns on Callie's bare back.

"I did, but I was afraid of accepting that… I was afraid of facing you." Callie says and gives a quick peck on Arizona's lips.

"… I tried to hate you from my core, but…" Arizona holds Callie tightly in her arms.

"But, you cannot hate me…"

"Calliope, even though I was not with you, I was only capable of loving you."

"I know… I am that awesome."

"Hey…. That is my line." Arizona slaps on Callie's arms.

"Now, your everything is mine…" Callie starts nipping on Arizona's neck. "You." Kiss. "Your words." Kiss. "Your smile." Kiss. "Your soul." Kiss.

Arizona stops Callie and cups her face, "true."

They spend couple of minutes in silence. Arizona looks down to Callie and unconsciously plays with her hair. Callie closes her eyes while a feeling of comfort spreads over her body. The way Callie feels for Arizona, she cannot feel for anybody else ever. It would have destroyed her if this love would not have been reciprocated. Arizona inhales deeply in Callie's dark curls while nuzzling herself more into the other woman. Now she knows that she is at home- Callie is her home.

They spend the rest of the morning on the bed making out and pouring their hearts to each other.

 **After couple of days**

"Ma'am, please open the shirt," the make-up artist requests, as she has to draw a small tattoo on Callie's back shoulder as a mark of the character Callie is playing in an advertisement.

Callie starts feeling so embarrassed thinking about how to explain things once her shoulder and necks are bare in front of these people. She looks around. There are Joy and the groups of makeup artists are waiting in the room.

"Ma'am is there any problem?" the artist asks noticing Callie's conscious face. Actresses have weird problems, she knows. So, if Callie also has, she will not be surprised.

Callie does not reply, rather she pulls out the t-shirt, she is wearing. She knows that this would derive Joy mad, but now there is no way that she can hide this. As soon as the skin is visible to everybody, different types of noises are heard from people present in the room. Joy is the first to exclaim, "holy ghost? What are these?"

Callie also looks at the mirror and sees the line of hickeys covered all over her shoulder, neck and almost everywhere. She feels the burning eyes of Joy on her, while others are trying to suppress their laughter. Callie has seen them in the morning while showering and not that she does mind - last night Arizona was little more aggressive. She has never known the pleasure of being claimed by the person we love most. Arizona kept claiming every ounce of her till the point; she could not do it anymore. Thinking of last night, all Callie wants to do right now is to go back to Arizona. But, right now she should control the damage…

"Joy, it was…ummm…you know?" Callie does not find words.

Joy instead of replying Callie just looks at the direction of makeup artists, "can you please fix all these?" The head of the group quickly says, "Lara, get the foundation right now". Lara who seems to be busy on her phone, reluctantly says, "just give me a minute"

Joy knows what Lara is doing- maybe already half of her friends know that there are hickeys all over the body of the hot actress of the country. Joy is thankful that she does not know yet, who is responsible for these!

But, joy also does not know that there is more than this piece of information, which has leaked in front of her eyes, right now in the age of social media.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first time that I tried to write a little vivid love scene (it's never only sex for me). How did I do?**

 **I think there is one more chapter to go. Not sure yet. But, I hope, you are happy after this chapter. Shoot me in the reviews…**


End file.
